Slayers Spectacular
by Lman90245
Summary: Four years have passed since the destruction of Dark Star. Now weird things are happening all over the place, could something have slipped passed the gate that held Dark Star before he came through? Only one thing is certain, restaurants are screwed!
1. Aftermath

The Slayers: Spectacular

By, Lman90245

Prologue:

All turned to white as Lina Inverse pierced the heavens with a single arrow and with the help of her companions Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywords, Amelia wil Tesla Saillune, Filia ul Copt the golden dragon, the two Overworlders one of which was killed in battle, and Xellos the Mazoku they destroyed Dark Star. The dark lord of the Overworld who was merged with Valgarv the ancient dragon that was bent on the destruction of the golden dragons. After killing Dark Star Valgarv now Val was reborn and given a second chance at life in the care of Filia the golden dragon.

After the battle everyone split up and went their separate ways. Gourry followed Lina, Amelia went back to her kingdom to help her father King Philionel rule Seyruun, Zelgadis continued to look for a way to turn his one third golem, one third demon, and one third human body back to just human, Xellos went back to his master, Filia opened up a weapons shop and takes care of the not yet hatched Val and Valgarv's old friends Jiras and Glavos, who help her operate the store. The Overworlder, who survived, returned to his world with the five Dark Star weapons that were used to kill Dark Star. One of which included the Sword of Light, that was Gourry Gabriev's old weapon but Gourry gave it to the Overworlder because it was originally from his world. It has been four years since then and an evil that was unseen since the battle slipped through the gate that held Dark Star before it was destroyed.

Chapter 1: Aftermath

It seemed like a normal day in the peaceful town of Ciered, a town that since the monster race's barrier broke when Phibrizzo the Hellmaster was destroyed has grown quite popular. Ciered's food is irresistible to the people that smell it and people also go there for the beautiful sunsets, many weddings take place in the town. Birds were singing and people were moving through the busy streets.

"Fire Ball!" Someone yelled as some people flew out of a restaurant with pieces of the building flying with them.

"Gees Lina, did you really have to get that angry I mean, I was still eating that!"

"No one talks about my breasts like that!" Lina said with a Vein sticking out of her head.

"Well you have to admit Lina, they aren't what I would like to call big." Gourry said while holding his chin. Lina stared at Gourry for a few seconds.

"Just shut up Gourry!" She said while pounding him relentlessly into the ground with her fists. The store manager came running to the front.

"What the… damnit I just had this place remodeled!" he said while staring at Lina and Gourry. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" Lina pointed to the other side of the room, and the manager looked to see what she meant by that. Lina grabbed Gourry as they ran from the restaurant. "I still don't see… hey get back here you thieves, vandals!"

"Why do I always get myself into these situations with you?" Gourry said while being dragged by Lina.

"Oh, quit your whining Gourry were almost to the Inn anyway."

Since the battle between Darkstar, Lina continues to hunt for treasure and occasionally help the innocent for a price. Gourry continues to stand by his vow to be her protector even though it seems sometimes Lina protects him. There was a Rumor that the blood talismans she wore could become even stronger when amplified by a simple spell lost to the manuscripts of the Clair Bible and that a copy of this manuscript lies somewhere inside the mountain near Ciered, which besides the food is why they are staying at the Ciered Inn. The talismans call on the power of the four worlds to amplify magic spells making them more powerful and making the wearer able to cast magic at an alarming rate.

"Finally, we escaped that owner." Lina said while leaning against the walls of the Inn.

"Yeah, luckily for us he was pretty slow."

"Well lets face it Gourry you can't run too fast when you have more rolls then the bakery shop." Lina said.

"I don't get it." Gourry said looking confused.

"I guess by now I would have learned, oh well lets go inside Gourry." Lina and Gourry walked inside to the room they had been assigned for the evening. Lina had taken a treasure map from some bandits near the town to the supposedly undisclosed location of the manuscript copy inside the Cieren Mountains.

"I still wonder what bandits would be doing with this old map, I bet they don't even know what the manuscript does."

"Maybe we could nicely ask them next time we meet them, eh Lina?"

"Huh, and here I thought you might have forgotten to take your moron pills this morning, we destroyed their base Gourry remember. I seriously doubt they would be willing to tell us, but it doesn't really matter at the moment we have the map and that's all that matters."

"Oh yeah now I remember… but you were the one that destroyed the base Lina not me." Gourry said pointing at Lina.

"I see how it is, place the blame on an innocent girl like me!"

"That is such a load of crap!" Gourry said while sneaking away from Lina.

"In any case lets get some sleep, I want to be able to read this thing tomorrow." Lina said while yawning.

The night was cold and the moon was almost as bright as the sun. A lone figure was walking for what seemed years but had only really been a month or two. Zelgadis had been searching for a cure to his self-described sickness, he can barley remember what it was like to be human again. Ever since Rezo the Red Priest put this curse on him to 'become more powerful.' Zelgadis had no idea he would be turned into a 1/3 golem, 1/3 demon along with his remaining 1/3 human.

"I just had to ask for more power, why couldn't I have just said get out of my way." Zelgadis said to himself while walking along the curving mountain paths. He looked down at his water bottle around the nozzle and saw the wrist bracelet Amelia gave to him as a gift, hoping they would one day meet again. Zelgadis stopped in his tracks as he looked around what appeared to be a raided fort.

"Stop… right there!" someone screamed out with a shaken voice. "Now d…don't move, we kind of got our stuff stolen and we need to get our reputation back for the boss."

"I see, your nothing but a small group of thieves are you?" said Zelgadis.

"Well we used to be much bigger, now drop your valuables!"

"If you keep on persisting I will use force." Zelgadis said with a modest look.

"F…force, what kind of force can a freak like you dish out… attack!"

"Oh, well I tried to reason. Burst Flare!" Zelgadis caused a huge explosion to occur from the ground taking out all of the thieves.

"Did we win yet captain?" said one of the thieves.

"Oh just shut up." The captain said while lying fried on the ground.

Zelgadis spotted part of a treasure map near the burnt fort and examined it. "Could it be, …air bible part of its missing but. If this leads to a Clair Bible manuscript it could very well have the information I need to turn myself human again."

"No… another damned demon looking to steal the other half of our map!"

"Another demon, hmmm." Zelgadis said. "What other demons."

"Ha you'll never get any information from me you freak show."

"That does it, Bomb Di Wind!" Zelgadis yelled as the thieves went unwillingly flying into the mountain's forests. Zelgadis examined the map for a while and determined that it was worth taking a peak to see what was inside the caves of the mountains, and set a course for a town nearby to search for this entrance the torn map speaks of.

"Wait, I might have a deal for you." A man said speaking to Zelgadis.

Lina sat awake too excited to sleep, she was thinking about what kind of high-level seals she could open up into tombs of great treasure with that manuscript.

"I'm the swordsman of justice." Gourry mumbled in his sleep. "Can we stop now Amelia?"

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Lina said to herself. "I need to go for a little walk." She walked outside of the hotel and look up at the sky. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Help!" someone cried out.

"What the… what's wrong, what's your name kid?" Lina asked.

"My name is Roan, there are a couple bandits chasing me… they think I was helping someone find their base!" the boy said.

"Huh, hey hand over that boy!" a bandit said. "Wait a minute do I know you lady?"

"Damnit I knew it that kid led us strait to one of the people who destroyed our base, he really was working for her!" another bandit said.

Lina looked around and remembered the faces of the two bandits, the ones that she got the map from. "Oh, your not getting this boy here." She said.

"You… we'll get our secret weapon and… you will be sorry." They both said running into the distance.

"Thank you uh…"

"The name is Lina Inverse, and no need for thanks kid I messed them up awhile ago myself. Might as well teach them there place again eh?"

"Thank you miss Lina, I have to go now… I hope I can repay you sometime." Roan said as he ran into the city fading from view.

"That was strange, secret weapon hmm what are those idiots up too." Lina decided to go back inside and try to rest. She walked back to her room and saw Gourry sitting up and looking frightened. "Bad dream Gourry?"

"Well more like a re-enactment of something that once happened." He said.

"You know for one of the greatest swordsman that I've ever known, you sure are a weird one Gourry."

"Speak for yourself I was struck by lighting four years ago when Amelia tried to teach me her ways of justice."

"Well she does have a knack of trying to convert people to her cause doesn't she, oh well." Lina said. "Anyway we might have some trouble tomorrow, I ran into a couple of those bandits we stole the map from and they mentioned a secret weapon that they were going to try to use on us."

"Well, if I know bandit gangs it's probably just all talk." Gourry said.

"Maybe, but we can't underestimate them, we should keep an eye out tomorrow. But your right its probably nothing." She said as she yawned. "Ok Gourry I need sleep goodnight."

"If you don't mind Lina I'm going to stay up just a bit longer." Gourry said still shaken from the dream.

"Ok, try not to make too much…n...noi." Lina didn't finish her sentence as she started to snore.

The sun dawned as Zelgadis started to walk with the bandits to the mountain. They had said that Demons had stolen the other half of the map and most likely would be looking for the treasure as well. They made a deal with him that if he got rid of the demons that they would give him the whole map so he could find what he was looking for.

"We might as well grab a bite to eat." A bandit said.

"No, we keep moving." Zelgadis said.

"But, we need food!"

"Don't make me turn you into walking charcoal again." Zelgadis said while putting on his hood.

"L…later we get food then!"

"Fine with me, but my interests lay inside that mountain." Zelgadis said. They finally reached the entrance that was halfway on the map and saw a magical seal was there.

"Well, that's it then time to go home." The bandit boss said.

"Stand back, I remember these old seals… weak against fire." Zelgadis said. "Fire Ball!" He cast it right at the seal and it broke into pieces.

"That was amazing."

"Lets keep moving." Zelgadis said as they entered the temple at the side of the mountain. There were many cobwebs as well as lots of dust, it seemed no one had been here since it was sealed. As Zelgadis read the map he and the bandits watched out for these Demons he was suppose to get rid of in turn for the other half of the map which would be torn in two if he didn't cooperate, it also had the combination to a high level magic energy field that guards the treasure, but the first task was to find it.

"You know, they say that the treasure had something to do with a piece of paper… Guarded by a huge field of energy." The boss bandit said.

"Just what I want to hear, but I surly hope your not just using me to rid you of some pests."

"Mr. Greywords I'm shocked you would think such a thing." The boss replied.

"We'll see." Said Zelgadis. They continued onward further into the depths of the cave and one of the bandits stopped in his tracks.

"I heard Rumors that the Gods once tried to seal up something horrible in this cave." The bandit said.

"If that was the case, they wouldn't have such a weak seal on the entrance to begin with." Replied Zelgadis.

"I suppose your right, but I still can't help but think about the Rumors."

"According to the map it should be somewhere around here, but nothing is here." Zelgadis said as he stopped in his tracks. He heard some whispering going on behind him that soon became an argument.

"That's the stupidest story I've ever heard, the Gods wouldn't want a thing to do with this old cave!" A bandit said.

"Its true I tell you!"

"Lies!" The two bandits got into an argument that soon became a fistfight.

"Take this!" the bandit swung at the other and the other back at him. Soon they were on the ground and rolling around. Suddenly they both fell through the ground, but continued fighting anyway.

"So that's it, an illusion of a floor." Zelgadis said as he also jumped into the hole.

Zelgadis passed the two fighting and came to an opening. The inside of the opening was like a coliseum, and in the middle was a large flat rock with a large energy dome protecting what was on top of the rock, which appeared to be a box.

"Seems the map is correct after all." The boss bandit said as he came running to Zelgadis's side.

"The writing on the stone I can almost make out, but it appears to be in another language." Zelgadis said as he approached the barrier. The boss noticed that the other two had stopped fighting and went to check on it.

"I'll be right back, err Zelgadis." He said.

"Fine." He replied. Zelgadis tried to examine the box through the barrier, but it was too dense. He walked around it a few times when he heard an explosion coming from the hallway the boss bandit ran to check out.

"Its… its… the demons ahhhhhhh!" The boss said as he ran toward Zelgadis.

"So, they've arrived have they, good now we can break this seal." Zelgadis said. He saw the other two bandits running for safety behind the barrier.

"Ha, you thought we were just joking last night about our weapon didn't you?" a bandit said. The two figures stepped out of the hallway and into the cove area with Zelgadis and the dust cleared from the explosion.

"What!" Lina said as she walked into the room more.

"Zelgadis, hey it really is you. How are things going?" Gourry said.

Zelgadis looked stunned for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"Don't tell me… you're the secret weapon right Zel?" Lina said.

"Lina, Gourry… you guys must be the so called demons." Zelgadis said smacking his forehead. The bandits looked puzzled as they stared at Zelgadis.

"You… know these people?" the boss said.

"Yeah, we go way back actually. Well it looks like I have to get the map from you guys." Said Zelgadis.

"Whoa Zel, why not work together like we always do?" Gourry said holding up the other half of the map.

"You would be willing to help me, hey the other half of the map!" Zelgadis said.

"Duh, Zel were friends remember… lets work together." Lina said.

Zelgadis looked at the bandits. "Sorry guys, I'm with them. Looks like I've double-crossed you… kind of ironic actually."

"Wh…what are you talking about we made a deal damnit!" the boss said.

"Yeah, but such is life, and I really don't like being lied to you see." Zelgadis replied.

"That's it my men and me hate traders and were going to tear you a new one!" the boss said.

"How about I give you and your men five minutes to get out of my sight before I use a huge Fire Ball." Zelgadis said as he raised his hand.

"Sounds good to me!" One bandit said as he ran.

"Ok men attack, men?" the boss saw that all of his men left dust trails and left him. "Wait for me!" He said as he followed them out of the mountain.

"HA, Zelgadis great to see you again!" Lina said.

"What brought you guys here?"

"Actually Lina was looking for this thingy that modifies the power of her uh…" Gourry said thinking.

Lina let out a sigh. "Nice try Gourry but let me explain. We heard Rumors of this mountain that was near Ciered, we overheard a local bandit gang talking about how this spell that could amplify amplifiers and was marked on the map… so I wanted to use it on my blood talismans." Zelgadis looked puzzled.

"An amplification spell… is that all it is?" Zelgadis said.

"Oh, I see you thought it might be able to turn you back to normal right Zel?"

"Well…"

"Good old predictable Zelgadis."

"Oh, shut up Gourry." Zelgadis replied.

"We don't know what it is yet anyway… we have to break that magical seal still." Lina said. Zelgadis nodded and they brought the two pieces of the map together.

"Hey wait Lina… your side of the map didn't have the entrance, how did you find it?" Zelgadis said.

"Uh, well… we knew it was in this mountain so…"

"She blasted the mountain side." Gourry said while taking a deep breath.

"Oh, Gourry your just the life of the party aren't you, I wouldn't say blasted exactly… more of a gentle breeze to make a new entry hehehe." Lina said while acting innocent.

"So, in other words… you totaled the mountain side." Zelgadis said.

"Yes, exactly." Gourry replied.

"Don't worry I don't think people will miss that side anyway Zel, it was ugly plus they don't know it was us." Lina said.

"Try to be more careful next time." Zelgadis said.

"Aww, didn't know you cared Zel." Lina said while smirking.

"No, but being around you two will attract unwanted attention most of time." Zelgadis replied as he also smirked.

"I guess that much is true, anyway lets get back to the instructions on the map." Lina said. Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis read the inscription.

"Hmm I see, looks like we have to be in a triangle position around the dome where the three red marks are." Zelgadis said.

"Yeah and chant the stuff it states here." Lina mentioned.

"Gourry you don't say anything just stand, Lina and I will chant." Zelgadis said.

"Ok… works for me." Gourry replied. They got in the formation while Lina and Zelgadis started the chant. The barrier flickered a bit and fizzled out like a candles flame.

"It worked!" Lina said as her and the others walked to the center of the room. Zelgadis opened the box on top of the flat stone.

"It's a piece of paper…" Zelgadis said.

"Yeah… but I don't recognize the writing." Said Lina.

"Wait, isn't that the stuff that was all over the ruins that crashed into the temple of the Fire Dragon King?" Gourry said.

"Gourry is right!" Zelgadis said. "The only word Filia taught me in her language was Clair Bible, the inscription is right there. Which means this is an actual manuscript from it!"

"Then its written by the Golden dragons, if that is true how did those stupid bandits even get that map?" Lina said.

"I'm not sure, but I know of at least one that can help decode the manuscript." Zelgadis said.

"Yeah, lets set a course for her shop!" Lina said with excitement.

"Just to remind you Lina… Filia moved her shop to another town." Gourry stated.

"I know that Gourry, how is it you can remember these things but have trouble with the most important tasks at hand?" She said.

"Then its settled, in order to decode this manuscript page we travel to Holerfan and ask Filia." Zelgadis said as they darted out of the cave.


	2. A Set Up?

Chapter 2: A Set Up?

Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis were walking through one of the many forests that lead to the road to get to Filia's shop.

"Ooh, I can't take this I need something to eat." Lina complained.

"Well, we have been traveling for awhile but we'll just have to wait until we find the next town." Zelgadis said.

"I hope that's soon because I'm about to chew on my shirt." Said Gourry. Lina perked up a bit and got wide eyes.

"Say Gourry that's not a bad idea! When is it going to be ready?" She said with hunger in her eyes.

"Come now Lina its only been a day… I'm sure we can go weeks without food." Zelgadis said sarcastically.

"Maybe you can with that body of yours… I sure as hell can't!" Lina said.

"Yeah, I'm with Lina." Said Gourry.

"Well we still have a while before we get to the next town so just be quiet about it will you?" Zelgadis said.

"Don't think I won't eat ALL of your shirts." She said with a crazed laughter.

"I don't think it will come to that." Zelgadis said. They continued down the long forest path until they reached a sign.

"Great… leads to another winding path down another more boring forest." Lina said as she read the sign.

"Well we might as well follow the sign." Zelgadis said.

"Are we even close to the town yet?"

"No Gourry I'm afraid we may not reach another town for awhile." Lina said. Gourry sighed as the group continued walking down another path until Lina stopped in her tracks.

"D…do you guys smell that?" Lina said with excitement, as her eyes grew huge.

"I sure do… Food!" Gourry screamed.

"Now wait you two, don't you think this is a little convenient?" Zelgadis said.

"Who cares, we need food!" Lina said.

"Fine lead the way hound dog but I've got a bad feeling about this." Zelgadis said.

"Woof!" Lina said as she ran to into the forest.

"Lina, Gourry wait up!" Zelgadis yelled out trying to follow the both of them. Gourry was running as fast as Lina as they were dreaming about the smell ahead, when they finally stumbled onto a house.

"The divine smell is coming from that house Lina!" Gourry said.

"Yes… fooooooood!" She said as they ran toward the house.

"Now I've got an even worse feeling about this." Zelgadis said as he followed the two into the house. The three entered the house and saw a huge feast in the middle of the room.

"Food!" Lina and Gourry screamed as they ravaged the table.

"Give me some of that Gourry!"

"No way… there is plenty here get your own Lina!" The two argued over the food while Zelgadis sat and ate a few apples he remembered he had stashed away in his pocket. There was a huge flash of light in the room. Lina and Gourry were nowhere to be seen.

"What the… Guys?" Zelgadis said. As he approached the table he saw two little wooden dolls on it that resembled Lina and Gourry. "Damnit, I knew this place didn't feel right." Zelgadis said to himself as he heard someone walking down the hallway.

"Heh, you played strait into my hands… just like puppets." The shadowy figure in the hall said as he stepped out into the lit area.

"What have you done to them!" Zelgadis said.

"It's a wonder though how did you resist my enchanted food?"

"Enchanted food? Luckily I brought these apples with me and I was not too hungry to begin with." He said.

"I know who you are, now you have something that belongs to me." The man said. Zelgadis looked around for a few seconds.

"What do you want from us?" Zelgadis said with a stern tone.

"You know what you took, and I need it."

"Who are you!"

"My name is Redin and you must be Zelgadis. Correct?"

"Turn my friends back to normal or I will kill you." He said.

"Well if you do that then they won't ever be able to come back, the jewel around my neck keeps them that way and if I die the power of the jewel dies as well."

"I bet if I smash it with you still alive they would came back, wouldn't they?" Zelgadis said as he gave a crooked smile.

"You wont lay a hand on me, now hand over that manuscript!"

"The manuscript? Now I know for sure its of value to you, I'll burn it if you don't let them go free." Zelgadis said.

"I see… so it has to be this way does it?" Redin said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Zelgadis. "Do you really think that those bandits were real? The map was the only real thing because I was ordered to make it for you… split in half so that you and your friends would be searching for the same thing; you are the most powerful humans around aren't you?"

"But, why did you need US to unseal the barrier. Couldn't you have just as easily broken it?" Zelgadis said.

"Sadly the barrier was placed there by the golden dragons because the gods ordered them to, our kind can't break seals of a god I'm afraid even if the orders were given to the golden dragons." Redin said.

"Your kind?" Zelgadis said as he reached for his sword.

"That's right we used you as pawns and spread some Rumors about the place, then I created the illusion of bandit gangs to further lure you there… I'm a monster and you'll never really know the true story, plus what you know now is irrelevant because I'm going to have to kill you." Explained Redin.

"How can you be a of the monster race? Your energy feels different." Zelgadis said.

"Maybe in the this world, now prepare to die." He said. Zelgadis reached for his sword and started swinging at Redin.

"Pointless!" Redin said as he used his power to throw Zelgadis against the wall of the house. Zelgadis knew before he used a Ra Tilt which is a light spell most effective against monsters and would probably kill Redin, he had to destroy the crystal around his neck to save Lina and Gourry.

"Astral Vine!" Zelgadis yelled out as his sword started to glow red. He lunged at the monster and the monster disappeared only to reappear behind him again.

"Your truly pathetic Zelgadis, if you think you can win." Zelgadis noticed that he could see the monster in the mirror when he made himself invisible.

"Come on give me your best shot, I've seen flowers more deadly than you."

"Such words mean nothing!" Redin said as he became invisible and flew at Zelgadis.

"Heh… perfect." Zelgadis mumbled as he took his sword and by watching the mirror he used it to slice off the crystal.

"Impossible!" Redin said. Zelgadis shattered the crystal and saw Lina and Gourry flash back to normal.

"That's the second time I've been turned into a doll and I'm starting to really hate it!" Gourry said.

"Putting a spell like that on food is pretty low pal!" Lina stated.

"Watch it Lina, he claims he's a monster." Zelgadis said.

"Yeah, I heard the whole thing while I was a doll and your not getting the manuscript creep, Zel use it." Lina winked.

"Sure." Zelgadis replied.

"Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and the infinite. Everlasting flame of blue. All power hidden deep within, be called forth here and now: Rah Tilt!" Zelgadis said as Redin screamed and the light engulfed him. Zelgadis and Lina looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief. But as the dust cleared Zelgadis and Lina looked on in disbelief as the creature dumped its human body and transformed into a hideous two-pronged creature.

"Uh… Lina what now?" Gourry asked.

"Well, now we try to kill its true form I suppose." The newly transformed Redin looked onward at Lina, Zelgadis, and Gourry.

"Hahaha, are you truly the humans that destroyed the dark lord? You are truly pathetic for the most powerful humans alive!" Redin said in a booming voice.

"I think its time to show you what we can really do." Lina said.

"No more games!" Gourry said while reaching for his holster. "Oh yeah… I forgot I don't have my sword anymore." He said.

"Heh, here Gourry use this. I'm going to concentrate on using spells." Zelgadis said as he tossed his sword to Gourry.

"Uh, thanks Zel I'll give it back when were done."

"Don't count on winning fools!" Redin said while slashing at them.

"He's going to make the house crash around us how quaint." Zelgadis said while watching the beast smash the ground.

"Defense Barrier!" Lina said while casting it around Gourry and Zelgadis.

"Now you all die!" Redin said as the house fell to pieces. The house fell and there was dust everywhere, there was a moment of silence until Redin crawled out from the rubble. "HAHA, how could Dark Star ever have trouble with the likes of you." He said.

"You obviously have a lot to learn." A voice said under the rubble. There was another explosion and out from the rubble emerged Lina, Zelgadis, and Gourry.

"What, but I saw it… you were crushed!" Redin said.

"Oh, come on you think that a house falling on us would kill us after all we have been through?" Lina said.

"You must be the stupidest monster I've ever seen." Zelgadis said while laughing.

"Shut up! I'm tired of fooling around." Redin said.

"So are we." Lina said. Redin lunged at the three as it hit Zelgadis in the arm.

"Damn! He may not be too bright but he packs a punch Lina watch it." Zelgadis said while pinned against the wall by Redin.

"I'll keep it in mind, Flare Arrow!" She said casting it at Redin.

"You'll pay for that little girl!" Redin said as he let go of Zelgadis and ran toward Lina.

"Huh?" Lina said as the monster disappeared and hit Lina into a tree. "Ugh" she said as she got back up.

"Oh yeah almost forgot he could do that." Zelgadis said.

"Thanks for the warning Zel!" Lina said.

"Well I thought you were listening."

"Its hard to watch when you're a doll you know." Lina said.

"Heh… Guess I'll have to keep that in mind." Zelgadis said. Gourry jumped down from a tree and sliced Redin in the back.

"Fool!" Redin said as he chased Gourry around.

"Now that he's chasing Gourry… Zel help Gourry I'm going to use my blood talismans and cast a Dragon Slave." Lina said with confidence.

"A… Dragon slave? Won't that hit us too?" Zelgadis said.

"Not if I use the amplifiers to also cast a protection spell on you and Gourry which I'll do now." Zelgadis nodded as he ran toward Gourry and Redin as they started to taunt Redin.

"Hey you half-grade monster, I bet you can't hit me again!" Zelgadis yelled.

"Take this!" Redin said as he threw his prongs at Zelgadis then grew new ones.

"Whoa, Lina hurry!" Zelgadis screamed.

"Right!" She said getting in her stance to perform the spells. "Lord of darkness of the four worlds, grant me all the power that you posses!" Lina chanted as her talismans glowed white.

"Ok Gourry, Zelgadis… her it comes, Defense Barrier!" she said as the spell hit Zelgadis and Gourry.

"Thanks Lina… now do it fast before it wears off!" Zelgadis yelled. Redin continued to pursue Gourry and Zelgadis.

"Here it goes!" Lina said. "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I posses, Dragon Slave!" As Lina finished the spell the mighty blast of the Dragon Slave covered a good portion of the forest. Zelgadis cast Ray Wing, which allows him to fly, and grabbed Gourry as they flew fast out of range of the Dragon Slave.

As the red fog of the devastating Dragon Slave attack settled it revealed a huge crater where the rubble of the house used to be, as well as many dead trees. Then the monster fell from the sky and hit the ground.

"Victory!" Lina said as she put one foot on the very dead monster. "Zel, Gourry! Are you guys ok?" She yelled out as she went to look for them. "Oh! There you are." She saw Zelgadis and Gourry as the upper half of their bodies were underground and the lower half kicking around above the sand. "Hang on guys I'll get you out." She said pulling on Gourry's legs. "There you go." She said as she pulled out Gourry.

"Man Lina you could have given me a warning!" Gourry said.

"I thought Zel might have told you our plan… sorry hehehe." She said while pulling out Zelgadis.

"Well I didn't have much time to explain with you only focused on attacking that monster Gourry." The now pulled out Zelgadis said. "And that was a little close for comfort Lina." Zelgadis said sternly.

"Sorry, guess I got a little carried away… but at least that so called monster is dead." Lina said.

"True, however it took an amplified Dragon Slave to do it and his body isn't even vaporized!" Zelgadis said.

"There is something fishy about that guy, and why did he want this paper so much Lina?" Gourry asked.

"First of all Gourry… There was something fishy about that guy. But as far as this paper we can't read there might be more to it seeing how the monsters want it so badly." Lina said.

"Yes, now I want to get to Filia even faster if the monsters are involved. But there was something different about that monster, it seemed slightly stronger then any normal monster we've faced in the past… Minus Xellos, Hellmaster, and Dark Star of cores." Zelgadis said.

"Yeah I actually got that feeling too Zel, and I have another feeling were in over our head again." Lina said.

"So, are we still going to Filia or what?" Gourry asked.

"Yeah… lets get moving." Lina said.

"Wait Zel, here is your sword." Gourry said as he handed it to Zelgadis.

"Thanks for taking care of my sword for me." Zelgadis said.

"Heh, no problem." Gourry replied as the three continued onward to Filia's Shop.


	3. A Royal Problem!

Chapter 3: A Royal Problem!

Seyruun is a very lively and huge city full of self-described justice hungry people, but it's also a city of great prosperity where king Philionel promotes peace and never declares war first. As usual the city was bustling with life, it was a cloudless day, and the Palace looked as vibrant as ever. King Philionel was sitting at his usual desk in the auditorium, inside the palace listening to some villagers talk about some recent thievery they have experienced.

"I know you're a good King, but we need some answers about these recent onslaughts of injustice!" A Villager said. King Philionel sat and thought for a while.

"We have tried to catch these so called raiders in the past, but to no avail." The king replied.

"Surly you have not given up your search!" the same villager said.

"We never give up good citizen and we will keep fighting the good fight against the bad! It's just that we need to find them in order to smite them…" The king said as he stood up and looked out the auditorium window.

"We had better organize a search party soon, or the people will start to lose faith in the power of justice and Seyruun." The Kings adviser said.

"We need some time to think about a plan good people of Seyruun, please leave us for now." The king said while his adviser ushered them out of the room. King Philionel sighed and the adviser left the room shutting the door behind him.

"I knew it daddy! There really are thieves aren't there!" a voice said from an aisle of the room.

"Huh? Amelia, how long have you been there!" The king said.

"Long enough to hear that you were keeping information from me… your own daughter!" She said.

"Amelia, I didn't want you involved in this which is why I lied to you, do you realize I couldn't go on living if anything happened to you?" King Philionel replied.

"Oh come on father I helped miss Lina and the others destroy Dark Star, remember? I want to help!" Amelia said.

"I forbid you have any part in this search… I'm sorry but it's for your own good Amelia."

"You can't forbid me father, I'm going weather you like it or not!" Amelia said while stomping out of the room.

"I know I can't stop you Amelia but… I'll be watching." He said. Amelia walked up to her room and stared out of the window. She let out a sigh and opened the window to let a breeze in the room.

"I wonder what Zelgadis is doing, Lina and Gourry even…" She Said. Ever since the battle with Dark Star she had been helping out around the kingdom and focusing on her studies. There were rumors that the town's houses had been broken into, but now she knew this to be true and wanted to do something about it.

"The Insignia of justice burns within me, I will find these fiends!" Amelia said as she put on a jacket and snuck out the window and fell into a bush. "But first I have to get out of this thing…"

King Philionel walked outside into the courtyard of the back palace watching his soldiers train. "My soldiers, it is time to help the people find these fiends once and for all. I will put out a bounty today so hunters may join this search. May the power of justice prevail!" Philionel said as his soldiers cheered his name and filed out into the streets of Seyruun posting up bounties. The King walked back inside and worried about his daughter.

"Maybe I'll check on her…" He said to himself as he walked toward her room. Philionel got to Amelia's door when a guard rushed up to him.

"Sir, we might have a lead about where these thieves are!" The soldier said. The King backed off of his daughter's door.

"Already, the soldiers are putting up the fliers as we speak." Said King Philionel.

"This particular person has been investigating before we even thought about it, at least that's what she says." The Soldier said.

"Ok, lead the way then." The King said as he followed the Seyruun soldier into the auditorium again.

Amelia finally managed to free herself from the bush. "Ha, no bush will stop Amelia wil Tesla Saillune!" She shouted as she continued through the streets looking for the villagers that had seen what these raiders look like. "No one will recognize me with this disguise." She muttered as she stopped a villager.

"Excuse me sir, have you heard about raiders in the city lately?" She asked as the man turned.

"Yes, they are said to have a hideout underground in the sewers but no one is brave enough to check." He said as he bowed.

"Sewers eh? Hey what are you doing sir?" Amelia said.

"As a citizen of Seyruun I'm obligated to bow to royalty, Princess Amelia!" The man said as he smiled at her.

"Err… I don't know what your talking about, I'm not this Amelia person you speak of." She said as she ran. "Looks like I need a better disguise." She said as she sighed. Amelia finally stopped running and glanced at some Soldiers putting up bounty signs. "I hope father doesn't find out what I'm doing." She said under her breath as she walked strait passed the Soldiers. "So, looks like I'll just have to check out the sewers."

The forest trees finally cleared as the three came in sight of Seyruun. "Yes, finally we can get some REAL food before we head to Filia!" Lina said.

"Maybe we can drop by the palace and see how everyone is doing?" Zelgadis said as they started to run for the town.

"Wait up!" Gourry said panting. The three reached the gates of Seyruun and saw the city busy with people as usual.

"All right, a tavern! Food time!!" Gourry said running toward the restaurant with Lina and Zelgadis following. Lina ran to the kitchen of the tavern.

"Give us everything below your name on the menu!" Lina said.

"Lina, do we even have that much money?" Zelgadis replied.

"Who cares, I need food to think then money later." She said as the cook started to work frantically.

Amelia saw that her father was roaming the streets with a familiar face and she hid. "I'm glad you decided to drop by, we will get to the raiders in the sewers immediately." King Philionel said to the lady next to him.

"Whew, that was a close one." Amelia said as she saw her father continue walking. "They really are in the sewers huh? Better get moving." She said as she ran to the nearest grate.

Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis walked out of the restaurant very satisfied with the food.

"Oh man that food was great!" Lina exclaimed while holding her stomach.

"Yeah, I Don't think I'll ever be hungry again." Gourry said looking at Lina.

"Somehow I doubt that Gourry." She said, as she looked and smiled at Zelgadis.

"Hey get back here! You need to pay for that!" The cook said running out with them.

"Heh, I guess we were so busy eating we forgot… Lina give the man his money." Zelgadis said.

"Uh…well about that." Lina said.

"Great… you don't have it do you?" Zelgadis yelled.

"No one leaves here until I'm paid!" The cook said.

"Chill out Zel l couldn't think when I was that hungry so I just needed to be fed!"

"Lina you need to start thinking first!" Zelgadis said.

"Looks like we might be doing dishes for awhile." Gourry said. Zelgadis turned from Lina and was hit by someone running down the street.

"Ouch!" The girl said as she hit Zelgadis. Lina looked at the street.

"I don't believe it, Amelia!" Lina yelled.

"Ugh…" Amelia said still fazed from hitting Zelgadis.

"Put the bill on her tab!" Lina said as she pulled the royal card out of her pocket.

"Fine, but next time bring money… I doubt another one of your friends holding money will run into you again." The cook said as he gave Lina back the card and shut the door.

"Amelia!" Zelgadis said as he gave her back the royal card.

"Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia said as she regained consciences. "Oh Zelgadis, Lina, Gourry! I didn't think I would ever see you guys again!" She said.

"Amelia, I uh…" Zelgadis said.

"Yes, Zelgadis?" Amelia replied.

"Sorry about that, I would have moved but I didn't have time to react." Zelgadis explained.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Zelgadis!" She said as she hugged him. Zelgadis's face turned beet red as he turned away from Lina and Gourry.

"Aww, isn't that cute Gourry? Zel has a crush on Amelia." Lina said.

"Knock it off Lina." Zelgadis said.

"Lina, Gourry! What brings you to Seyruun?" Amelia asked.

"Well uh, we stopped here to re-supply on food. What about you, you look like your in a hurry!" Lina said.

"Well, actually… my father doesn't know I'm looking for these raiders that have recently been ravaging peoples house's in Seyruun so… please don't tell him!" Amelia pleaded.

"Raiders, hmm if your having trouble we'll help!" Gourry said.

"Really?" Amelia said. Lina nodded her head.

"Yeah! Don't worry we won't tell Phil." Lina said.

"Wait Lina… how did you meet up with Zelgadis?" Amelia said.

"Actually that's a long story, you see each of us had a piece of this map that lead to a treasure inside the Ciered mountains and one thing led to another…" Lina replied when Amelia stopped her.

"You can fill me in later Lina its ok…" Amelia said.

"Ok, so where are these so called raiders your after and why not just let your father handle them?" Lina said.

"Well, you see… My father has been overprotective lately and I want to prove to him that I can handle situations by myself. We have to catch them before they do!" Amelia explained.

"But doesn't Phil remember you helped us destroy Dark Star?" Zelgadis said.

"Yes, but he is just too complicated!" Amelia said.

"Hmm, well we'll try to help you in anyway that we can." Zelgadis said.

"Thank you all!" She said as she gave Zelgadis another hug.

"If this gets any sweeter I'm going to become a diabetic!" Gourry exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up Gourry you don't even know what that means." Lina said.

"Hmm… Ooh yeah." Gourry replied as Lina slapped her head. The four followed Amelia to a sewer grate and she tried to lift it.

"Uh… let me try." Zelgadis said as he lifted the grate with one hand.

"Great Mr. Zelgadis now… could you put me down?" Amelia said still hanging from the grate.

"Oops, there you go." He said as he brought the cover down and she hopped off.

"Gees Zel I've never seen you so love struck before." Lina said.

"Love struck? Hardly." He said.

"Its not good to deny your own emotions Zel!" Lina said while shaking her finger.

"I will PAY you to shut up." Zelgadis said.

"Oh, Lighten up Zel… lets get moving." Lina said as she entered the sewer.

"Wow, she sure knows how to enter a sewer! Almost like she's meant in one." Zelgadis said.

"Damnit Zel I heard that!" Lina said as her voice echoed from below. Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadis entered the sewer where Lina was waiting.

"Ok, lets get to work!" Amelia said while leading the other three. Amelia walked for what seemed to be an hour. "I…I'm lost!" She complained as she sat down on the concrete next to the flowing sewage. Lina let out a sigh and sat down next to her.

"Did you hear where in the sewers they were supposed to be Amelia?" Lina said.

"Well… uh no." Amelia said looking confused, as her eyes got small.

"Well if I know raiders… and I do, their probably near the grate that empties out the sewage." Lina said.

"Why would they be there?" Amelia asked.

"Well when your base is in a sewer you need some fresh air to clear out the smell once in awhile, although I wouldn't imagine that working too well but well enough." Lina explained.

"I suppose that makes since, but where is the place this stuff dumps out into?" Amelia said while whining.

"Go with the flow I suppose." Lina said pointing to the flowing waste. Lina and Amelia got up off of the floor and followed the waste down the sewers as Zelgadis and Gourry trailed behind.

"I think I'm going to lose my sense of smell after this." Gourry said holding his nose.

"Heh, that would be a shame Gourry seeing how that's your only working sense." Lina said laughing.

"Oh, come on Lina… I'm getting sick of this."

"Don't be such a baby Gourry I can see a light at the end of that next turn." Lina said while glancing left.

"I'm not a baby Lina stop insulting me!" Gourry yelled as Lina stopped.

"Shhh, I can hear voices." Lina said while listening. Amelia ran next to Lina as they both creped around the corner.

"Hahaha, I bet those Seyruun fools think that we're ghosts by now!" A voice said while the four saw about ten people sitting around a fire on the concrete.

"Yeah… with this much gold we could pay off a kings ransom!" Another guy said.

"Those fiends, I shall smite them with the hammer of justice." Amelia said as Lina held her back.

"Wait a second Amelia, we have to view the situation first. Besides you don't want to be seen by your father yet do you?" Lina whispered. Amelia calmed down.

"I guess your right lets take a closer look, at this range they could hear us so you stay here Gourry… while we use levitation so no footsteps will give us away." Amelia whispered.

"Good plan Amelia." Lina said.

"Fine but I hate being left out." Gourry said while leaning against the wall.

"Levitation." Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis said as they floated closer to the gang of thieves.

"I bet with these disguises we can ransack the Seyruun Palace!" Another thief said as he put one on a cloth and became invisible.

"Hmm, so that's how they did it… but where did they get those cloaks I wonder…" Lina whispered.

"Did you hear that?" A thief said.

"No, Your just becoming senile because of our surroundings." Another Thief said.

"Yeah… its nothing, forget it." The thief said. Lina looked at Zelgadis and Amelia.

"Ok, no sight of your father Amelia… and these guys are the real deal." Lina said.

"I'll go tell Gourry to get ready to attack." Zelgadis said as he hovered back to Gourry.

"Ok, ready Amelia?" Lina asked.

"Yup!" Amelia said with confidence. Lina and Amelia jumped out from the wall and the thieves stared at them.

"Damnit I knew I heard something!" The thief said.

"Your rampaging ends now villains! There is still time repent your sins and return the gold to the people of Seyruun!" Amelia said.

"Err… What she said!" Lina yelled. The thieves took to the cloaks and went invisible.

"Heh… oh no you don't, Freeze Arrow!" Amelia said while the thieves froze in place.

"Nice job, Amelia!" Lina said.

"Oh man… I missed out on the action already?" Gourry said running to the battle while Zelgadis was running with him.

"I see you've been practicing your spells more!" Zelgadis said as he looked at Amelia.

"That's right, a Seyruun Princess has to be proficient in peace and be able to defend herself!" Amelia said while she heard footsteps coming from the halls of the sewers.

"Hahaha, Give yourselves up fools!" A woman said while running toward them.

"In the name of Seyruun, your under arrest!" King Philionel said as he ran with the women down the hall.

"Oh no… that laugh, that horrible laugh!" Amelia said.

"Come to think of it does sound familiar, but why?" Lina said as the woman and the King stepped into the area where the thieves were frozen.

"Huh… their already caught! What the, Amelia… Lina!" The woman said now in plane view. Amelia let out a sigh and started to whine.

"Nahga?" Lina said looking at the women.

"Ms. Lina you know my sister?" Amelia said.

"Your… Sister?" Lina said as she fainted.

"Amelia, daughter are you hurt?" King Philionel said as Amelia stepped back a little.

"I'm fine father, me and my friends captured the bandits!" Amelia said.

"It looks like I may have been a little harsh… I'm sorry Amelia." The king said as she held Amelia tight.

"Daddy… please let go, ugh." Amelia said.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear! Look Nahga has come to visit, she heard about the problem and when she found the thieves she told me their whereabouts." Philionel said.

"Hello, Sis!" Nahga said.

"Err… Hi Nahga." Amelia said with uncertainty. They all left the sewers and returned topside to give the people back their belongings. Lina was still in a trance as Gourry tried to wake her up.

"Lina… wake up!" Gourry said pinching her cheeks. Lina awoke in a daze.

"Oh, hi Gourry I had this horrible dream that Nahga was Amelia's sister." Lina said.

"Uh… actually." Gourry said while Nahga walked into the room.

"Ahhhh! You really ARE Amelia's sister!" Lina screamed.

"Hahaha, It's true but I didn't care much for the royalty side of the job… so I just became a mercenary, remember all the good times we've had together Lina?" Nahga said while laughing.

"Well, I guess I forgot to tell you about Nahga Gourry… She and I go way back." Lina said.

"Is that so? Well for being Lina's old friend you certainly are way more well endowed than Lina here!" Gourry said.

"Hahaha, Lina… Your friend here has got a good eye." Nahga said. Lina's vain popped out of her head as she took Gourry by the neck and pounded his head relentlessly into the wall.

"How many times do people have to keep insulting my breasts… Shut UP Gourry!" Lina said as she tossed Gourry into a building.

"Heh, Sorry Lina I'll remember that from now on." Gourry said as he fainted.

"You damn well had better!" Lina said.

"Well Lina I see you haven't lost that attitude of yours." Nahga said smirking at her.

"Can it Nahga!" Lina said.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Nahga said with a frown.

"Oh… fine how have you been." Lina asked. Nahga perked up.

"Well, I've been traveling here and there I heard about you and how you destroyed Dark Star and the Hellmaster!" Nahga explained.

"Oh… they were pushovers." Lina said while sticking her tongue out.

"Somehow I doubt that!" Nahga said.

"Well… they did have their points of difficulty." Lina said as Gourry got back up and walked toward Amelia and Zelgadis.

"So, what brings you here Lina?" Nahga asked.

"Yes, Lina now that we have time what are you guys looking for?" Amelia said.

"Well… uh, grab a seat because its quite a story." Lina said as she explained. "Well, that's how we ended up here… pretty crazy lately if you ask me." Lina said while the others soaked up the story.

"So, your headed to Filia's shop all the way over in Holerfan?" Amelia said.

"Yup that's right…" Zelgadis said.

"Hmm, let me see that manuscript for a second." Nahga said as she swiped it out of Lina's pocket.

"Hey!" Lina said.

"Hmm… Hmmmm…" Nahga said while looking at the scroll.

"You… can read that?" Lina said. Nahga paused for a moment and gave it back to Lina.

"Nope!" She said.

"Great a female Gourry." Zelgadis said under his breath.

"However, I have determined that I'm going with you!" Nahga said.

"Ugh… welcome aboard I guess." Lina said. Amelia looked at her father.

"Can I go to?" Amelia asked her father.

"You have much to learn Amelia." Philionel said.

"But daddy I…"

"But you have proved yourself time and time again you can take care of yourself." King Philionel said smiling at Lina.

"Oh, thank you!" Amelia said as she gave her father a hug.

"Please look after Amelia for me… Until she comes back." Philionel said to Lina.

"Don't worry Phil, she is safe with us!" Lina yelled.

"Good… Oh and by the way Amelia I took another look at our credit and it seems you've bought quite a lot of food here… I would appreciate it if you pay it back later!" Philionel said.

"Wait a minute I didn't order any food…" Amelia said looking puzzled.

"Err… We'll make sure she does Phil, don't sweat it!" Lina said looking suspicious.

"But I honestly don't think I did order a thing… wait a minute, Lina!" Amelia said.

"We were in a jam… we'll pay him back don't worry hehehe." Lina said. Nahga grabbed the manuscript from Lina again and took off for the gates of Seyruun, to exit the town.

"Damnit, Nahga get back here! Wait for me!" Lina said as the others followed her out of the town.


	4. Filia’s Decision

Chapter 4: Filia's Decision

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Nahga were sleeping but Zelgadis couldn't sleep. "Such a perfect night." He thought looking up at the sky. "Not too cold… not too hot, just right." He said while he started to think about his body again. When Lina destroyed Hellmaster with the dreadful Giga Slave and the monster races barrier broke on that portion of the continent Zelgadis knew there had to be something in the other part of the continent that could cure him, and he knew that this manuscript might just be the key.

"Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia said as she walked up to him. "What are you doing, you should be resting." She said as she yawned.

"Heh… don't worry about me I'm used to sometimes forgoing sleep for days." He replied.

"That's horrible, how can you do that to yourself!" Amelia said while shaking her finger.

"Uh… It's pretty easy actually." Zelgadis replied.

"Oh, Don't be so naïve Mr. Zelgadis you know what I mean." She said. Zelgadis looked at her for a moment.

"I guess I never really saw it as abusing myself, never noticed I needed sleep after I turned into this thing." Zelgadis said.

"Oh… I had no Idea, please don't take that the wrong way." Amelia said.

"No need to apologize Amelia I understand, its just that I would really like to find a cure for this body. I just can't help but think about that manuscript copy we found…" He said. Amelia blushed, as she got closer to Zelgadis.

"Your fine just the way you are, at least I think you are." Amelia said as Zelgadis blushed as well.

"Err… Thanks." Zelgadis said while he turned to hide his emotion.

"What's all the racket, Zel… Amelia? Its really late, what's up?" Lina said.

"Mr. Zelgadis couldn't sleep so it woke me up as well." Amelia said.

"Well now were all awake." Nahga said.

"No, Gourry is still sleeping." Lina said. Nahga slowly walked up to Gourry as she yelled in his ear.

"AHHHHH!" Gourry said as he rolled a little.

"Ok… NOW were all up." Nahga said.

"What's the big idea, I was having a nice dream!" Gourry said.

"Well, now that were all up we might as well continue our traveling." Lina said stretching. "There is still quite a walk."

"But… it's the middle of the night Lina!" Gourry said.

"What is wrong with a little moon light stroll, and besides it would be good for Zel and Amelia if you know what I mean." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, miss Lina you NEVER stop do you?" Amelia said.

"Hehehe, nope!" She replied. The four walked on into the night as Nahga approached Zelgadis.

"So, Lina told me you got that body because you were cursed… is that true?" Nahga asked.

"Yes, it is… I will never forget the day Rezo turned me into this thing." Zelgadis said.

"Rezo, was he the one that had that piece of Shabranigdu inside him?" Nahga asked.

"Yes, it was in his eyes and it made him blind. Because of that he could never open his eyes and frequently searched for a cure to open his eyes. But it drove him mad with anger and hate. I'd rather not talk about it right now." Zelgadis said.

"I understand, sounds like you have been through a lot." Nahga said.

"Yes, I have. But I have also learned a great deal about what it means to truly have someone who cares… even when you look like me." Zelgadis said looking toward Amelia.

"Are you talking about my sister… Amelia?" Nahga asked.

"Err… I guess I forgot you were sisters, sorry." Zelgadis said.

"HAHA, Its fine with me…" Nahga said.

"Oh, don't tell Lina any of this. She will never let me live it down." Zelgadis said.

"Your secret is safe with me!" Nahga replied as they crossed a road sign. Lina examined the sign.

"Looks like we go left in fork guys." Lina said as the others followed her lead. Lina and the others walked for hours until the sun started to come up and the moon faded.

"Lina, I need a rest!" Amelia said as she propped herself up on a rock. Lina stopped in her tracks and joined Amelia on the rock while Gourry, Zelgadis, and Nahga sat near the road.

"So… tell me more about Rezo Zelgadis, how did you guys manage to destroy him?" Nahga asked.

"Well as you know a piece of the dark lord Shabranigdu was inside of his eyes, when he finally did find a way to open his eyes he summoned to this world the dark lord himself and Rezo was engulfed by him." Zelgadis said.

"Is that so, hmmm how did you kill Shabranigdu?" Nahga asked.

"In the end Rezo realized he did a terrible thing and what was left of him inside Shabranigdu held the dark lord back from killing us… While Lina cast the Giga Slave, which she also used to destroy Hellmaster Phibrizzo." Zelgadis said.

"The what Slave… a new spell, what does it do?" Nahga asked again. Zelgadis looked at Nahga.

"You mean you don't know?" Zelgadis just looked at her in disbelief.

"Well I wouldn't ask something if I didn't know it already!" Nahga snapped. Zelgadis looked at her and sighed.

"You really want to know eh?" He said still looking at her in disbelief.

"YES, if Lina knows something I don't it just drives me crazy!" Nahga said.

"Well, you know about the ranks of the monsters right?" Zelgadis said.

"Yes, to an extent." Nahga replied.

"Well this spell summons to the world the mother of all chaos, the Lord Of Nightmares in the flesh, so to speak." Zelgadis said.

"The LORD OF NIGHTMARES! Is Lina crazy?" Nahga said.

"Do you really have to ask? Anyway she was successful casting the spell on Shabranigdu, and the Dark Lord went back to his slumber." Zelgadis explained.

"Uh, slumber… So he's not really dead?" Nahga said with a worried look.

"No, he's not fully destroyed because other pieces of him exist and those pieces can be used to summon him again. Luckily no one is stupid enough to go looking for them, and most people don't believe the story anyway." Zelgadis Replied.

"You said she was successful on casting this spell on Shabranigdu but what about Phibrizzo?"

"Well… Phibrizzo was a different story, he wanted to actually see the power of the spell that killed Shabranigdu for himself so he could make it go out of control and destroy the world. He almost succeeded. Lina cast the spell wrong and the Lord of Nightmares took over her body. She manipulated Lina's body, but in the end Phibrizzo was destroyed by his own desire and the Lord of Nightmares gave him what he wanted, destruction. The mother of all chaos killed Phibrizzo and we almost lost Lina, not to mention the world. If it wasn't for Gourry's determination to save her she wouldn't be here today, the Giga Slave is a horrible spell, that when cast wrong could engulf the entire universe. But the Lord of Nightmares must have been in a good mood that day because nothing good was destroyed and we got Lina back." Zelgadis explained further.

"Hmmm, maybe I don't want to know this spell after all." Nahga said.

"Heh, I think Lina is the only one capable of such a spell." Zelgadis said.

"Or maybe she is just stupid." Nahga said as she laughed.

"Yeah… that may be true as well." Zelgadis said grinning. Lina and Amelia sat on the rock looking at Zelgadis and Nahga talking while Gourry was catching up on his sleep.

"Well it looks like those two warmed up to each other fast." Lina said.

"Humph, Nahga better not try anything!" Amelia said. Lina looked at Amelia.

"Ooh, I get it your jealous aren't you!" Lina said putting her arm around her. Amelia Blushed.

"How could you say such a thing… I mean, well… You know Nahga too Lina!" Amelia replied. Lina sighed.

"Your just like Zel you know that?" Lina said.

"I'm ready to keep going Lina." Amelia said while she went to wake Gourry up and get the others.

"What… Amelia, time to leave already?" Gourry said.

"Yeah, time to leave." She said smiling. They continued further down the road when they finally read another sign.

"Holerfan, is only about another hours walk from here!" Lina yelled with excitement.

"Good, I'm kind of hungry." Gourry said.

"Heh, good old Gourry, always thinking about his stomach." Zelgadis said. They walked a little further when they heard a loud snap in the forest.

"What the…" Lina said looking into the forest. There was a faint laughter as it drew closer to Lina and the others.

"So, its true." The voice said as the person emerged from the forest wearing a robe. "You really did hurt Redin."

"Redin, that's the monster Lina told us about!" Amelia said as Nahga nodded.

"Who are you?" Gourry said.

"Redin's old colleague, my name is Kraid." He said as he walked to Lina.

"Kraid… let me guess your another monster after the manuscript right?" Lina said smirking.

"Correct." Kraid said smirking back at Lina.

"Heh, Predictable." Zelgadis said.

"You'll never get it from us!" Gourry said as Zelgadis threw him his sword again.

"As I might have guessed, I would think trying to reason with lower life forms would be pointless." Kraid said as he laughed.

"Lower life forms… Your in for the fight of your life Pal!" Lina screamed as she pushed Kraid away a few inches. Kraid stared at Lina then teleported behind her and hit her on the neck. Lina fell to the ground unconscious.

"Now where is the manuscript… I will not hesitate to finish the job!" Kraid said with one foot on Lina's back.

"He took Lina out with one blow to the neck!" Nahga exclaimed.

"Back off of Lina!" Gourry screamed as he almost brought the sword down on Kraid's head, but Kraid teleported again away from Lina, next to Zelgadis.

"If it has to be this way, then so be it… you will all die." Kraid said modestly.

"What the hell is so important about that manuscript!" Zelgadis demanded.

"Mortal, it does not concern you… only us." Kraid said.

"In the name of justice, you will pay for that!" Amelia said as she flew in the air at Kraid. "Fire Ball!" Amelia yelled as the ball off fire shot out of her hands. Nahga looked around and decided she had to help.

"Let me help, Elmekia Lance!" Nahga yelled as the beam shot out of her fingertips. The two spells hit Kraid at the same time.

"We got him!" Amelia screamed as she smiled at Nahga. The dust cleared and he was nowhere to be found.

"Did… no it couldn't have been that easy!" Zelgadis said as he looked around. "Amelia look out!" Zelgadis said as Kraid appeared behind her. Amelia stopped cheering and turned around.

"Foolish girl." Kraid said as he hit her into a tree.

"Amelia!" Zelgadis said as he looked at the unconscious Amelia.

"Damn you!" Gourry exclaimed as Nahga joined at his side. Kraid laughed then floated over to Gourry.

"Now, where is the manuscript!" Kraid demanded. Gourry swung at him and missed again as Kraid teleported next to Nahga.

"I bet YOU know!" Kraid said as he saw a piece of paper dangling out of Nahga's shirt pocket. Kraid slowly picked Nahga up by the neck.

"Put her down!" Zelgadis yelled. "Damnit! Gourry distract him I'm going to try another Rah Tilt!" He yelled as Gourry acknowledged. Zelgadis started to chant.

"Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and the infinite, everlasting flame of blue. All power hidden deep within, be called forth here and now: Rah Tilt!" Zelgadis yelled out as the brilliant light covered Kraid.

"Ahhhh!" Kraid yelled as he dropped Nahga. Nahga coughed a bit and got back up on her feet and ran back to join the group.

"Thanks!" Nahga said.

"Don't mention it, I think that may have finished him off." Zelgadis said checking the pulses of Lina and Amelia. "Their still alive, they were just knocked out… as if their sleeping." Zelgadis said. There was a moment of silence as the three-dragged Amelia, and Lina to them.

"Fools!" A booming voice said. Zelgadis looked on in shock as Kraid revealed his true monstrous form. "You are as powerful as they say, you actually managed to destroy my outer shell, but now you will face my true wrath!" Kraid said charging toward Gourry. Gourry dogged his charge by swinging to his right side and slashed him in the leg. "HA! No mortal weapons can harm me!!" Kraid yelled as right before Gourry's eyes the wound closed.

"What the…" Gourry said as Kraid smacked him away from the group. "Ugh!" Gourry said as we went tumbling.

"We may be down but were not out!" Nahga said as she smirked. "I've also learned a few new tricks. Freeze Rain!" Nahga said as a blinding amount of ice crystals hit the monster. Kraid slowed his running as he eventually stopped because he was frozen.

"That was some freeze spell!" Zelgadis said looking at Nahga.

"Heh, it was nothing!" She laughed.

"Huh?" Zelgadis looked at the ice where Kraid had been incased, Kraid then teleported out of the icy tomb.

"Damn, this guy doesn't know when to quit!" Nahga said as Gourry ran back to Zelgadis and Nahga.

"Now it is time for you all to die!" Kraid said as he shot beams of light toward their direction. There was a large explosion as the monster looked to confirm his target had been vanquished… "Time to get my manuscript." Kraid muttered as he closed in the area of the blast, but as the dust cleared he saw that they were still standing.

"What, impossible!" Kraid muttered. Zelgadis looked surprised as he looked around.

"I thought for sure we would have been hit by that!" Zelgadis said. "What happened?" There was a moment of silence between them as they finally heard another laugh in the wind.

"Huh… it can't be, you!" Zelgadis said as Nahga looked at him strange.

"Now, now I just saved your life. Don't get all angry." The figure said as he slowly descended to the ground.

"Xellos!" Zelgadis said. "If your involved in this I…"

"Relax Zelgadis I'm on your side, conveniently you and I have the same enemy at the moment. My orders were to protect you…" Xellos said as he gave that crooked smile to Zelgadis.

"Who's he?" Nahga asked.

"Bad news… he's a monster that loves to follow us around." Zelgadis said.

"Not really Zelgadis, its just once again you and your friends have proved to be an item of convenience for me and my, boss." He explained.

"A monster fighting for us, doesn't sound too bad…" Nahga said.

"Yeah until he decides to double-cross us." Gourry said. Kraid looked at the Mazoku.

"Ha, don't act so confident!" Kraid said as he charged Xellos.

"My, my quite a temper on him isn't there?" Xellos said as he teleported above Kraid's head.

"What?" Kraid said looking confused.

"Oh… I guess I forgot to mention, I'm a monster too!" Xellos said as he touched Kraid on the head.

"Don't bother me, your just a common fly!" Kraid said as he swung at Xellos. Xellos teleported behind him as the now enraged Kraid perused him. Lina got back up off of the ground.

"Ugh, what happened?" Lina asked Nahga.

"You were knocked out, when he was in his human form Kraid hit you in the back of the neck." Nahga explained.

"Now I remember, hey… Is that Xellos?" Lina asked.

"Yeah, he just saved us from possibly being vaporized." Gourry said.

"Amelia is still out, Lina take care of this thing while Xellos is distracting it." Zelgadis said while holding Amelia.

"Right, alright buddy you've messed with the wrong people!" Lina yelled, as she got ready. "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I posses, Dragon Slave!" Lina said as she cast it strait at Kraid's body. The explosion came, as the surrounding trees became another crater. The dust settled and Kraid's body was lying motionless on the ground.

"Ha! No one messes with me!" Lina said looking at Xellos. "Say Xellos thanks for the help, but what's in it for you?"

"Well as you could probably have guessed I'm on your side for the moment once again… but that my dear Lina. That is a secret!" Xellos said while shaking his finger and disappearing into the shadow.

"Should have seen that one coming." Zelgadis said.

"Yeah, he never really does tell us what he's up to until its absolutely necessary…" Amelia said as she came to rubbing her head.

"Amelia, your awake!" Zelgadis said as he put her down.

"Yeah, I'm fine… thanks for watching out for me Zel." Amelia said smiling.

"So, this Xellos guy he's the one the Golden Dragon can't stand right?" Nahga asked.

"Yeah, that's the guy." Lina replied while Xellos appeared in front of Gourry.

"I Almost forgot, the Overworlder wanted you to have this back." Xellos said as he threw Gourry something.

"Wow, my old sword!" Gourry said.

"They no longer needed the sword of light because they forged a replacement replica to take its place for the coming battle and decided to give it back to the man who's been looking over it for all of these years. Even though their copy isn't as strong as its original it is just enough to hold the seal to protect the Overworlders " Xellos said.

"Cool, but what about this coming battle?" Gourry asked. Xellos opened one eye.

"Oh, dear I've said too much haven't I looks like I have to go." Xellos said as he disappeared. The four looked at the remains of Kraid.

"Well Lina your right about one thing, were in over our heads again." Zelgadis said as they continued on the road to Holerfan and finally saw it come into view.

"There it is, Holerfan… Lets go!" Lina said as she ran while the others followed behind. Lina saw Filia's shop in view, she saw Jiras in front of her shop.

"But first, time to eat!" Lina said looking at the restaurant.

"Lina, we have no money and we owe King Philionel!" Zelgadis yelled.

"I know… but we can owe him a little more, Amelia will get it on her tab… right Amelia?" Lina said looking at her with fire in her eyes. Amelia sighed.

"Fine, but not the whole menu this time!" Amelia said as she complained.

"Great!" Lina said as they entered the tavern. They sat and ordered their food and as usual Lina, Gourry, and Nahga were fighting over portions. Amelia looked over at Filia's shop across the street and saw a happy Jiras inviting customers inside.

"Are you guys done yet?" Amelia said as she ate a few bites.

"Honestly you three are a sight to behold." Zelgadis said watching them ravage the table. Lina growled as she ate a turkey leg.

"Almost!" Lina said swallowing the food. "Okay… I guess I'm done." Lina said as Gourry ate the last turkey leg.

"I'm ready!" Gourry said as he looked over to Nahga.

"Oh, yes lets go!" Nahga said. Zelgadis let out a sigh of relief as they exited the restaurant while the people inside watched them leave while staring at them horrified. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, and Nahga approached Jiras.

"Lina!" Jiras said. "Welcome to Filia's weapons shop, what brings you guys by?" He asked.

"Well, we would like to talk to Filia, have you seen her around Jiras?" Lina Asked.

"Oh yeah, she is in the back helping Glavos stock the shelves." Jiras said as he smiled.

"You sure took a turn for the better Mr. Jiras!" Amelia said as she hugged the fox person.

"HA! I'm really happy now… thank you Amelia." Jiras chuckled.

"No problem, and thank you for helping out Filia." Amelia added.

"It's the least I could do after she saved me' life." Jiras said.

"I suppose, well I'll see you later Jiras… we have to ask Filia something." Amelia said as she followed the others inside. Lina walked up to the counter as Filia and Glavos were at work stocking the shelves with new weapons.

"Hi Filia!" Lina yelled as Filia jumped.

"Oh, hello and welcome to my… Miss Lina!" Filia said. "How have you been, I was just stocking but now that you're here…"

"Actually we wanted to ask you to read something for us, its in your language." Lina said.

"Really, its written by the golden dragons?" Filia asked.

"It's written in your language yes, but weather or not your people had anything to do with this remains a mystery to me." Zelgadis said. Nahga was pulling on Lina's shirt, Lina finally turned around.

"What the hell is it?" Lina asked

"I thought Golden Dragons were supposed to be huge…" Nahga replied.

"Actually, this is my human form… I can change into my real form at anytime but I have no need to at the moment." Filia said as she smiled at Nahga.

"Yeah, she does have problems controlling her tail when she's in her human form though." Gourry mentioned.

"I have nearly mastered that problem thank you very much Gourry!" Filia exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry… no offence."

"None taken." Filia said as she smiled at Gourry. Nahga handed the paper over to Filia as she put on her glasses to read it while Glavos continued his work. She started to read.

"What's it say?" Lina said.

"So far its just a bunch of gibberish… like a piece of a puzzle." Filia said.

"Interesting, but that doesn't explain why those monsters want it so badly." Zelgadis said. Filia continued to read as her face turned kind of pale.

"It… can't be." Filia said.

"What is it?" Lina asked.

"This is one of the pieces to three that the Golden Dragons spoke of during the war of the Gods and Monsters." Filia said with a shake in her voice.

"Why then are you so frightened by this, what's wrong?" Lina asked. Filia calmed down as she started to speak.

"Long ago when Shabranigdu was destroyed the very first time the monsters wrote a spell that could revive his full power without any need of the parts of his body. The golden dragons stole this scroll from them and when they demanded it back, the Gods orders were to rewrite it in their language to confuse the monsters and when they gave it back. The monsters refused the scroll and demanded that the one they wrote be returned but the golden dragons tore the map into three pieces and sealed them inside a barrier the gods ordered them to make. Which was one of the main causes of the War of the Monsters Fall." Filia explained.

"What they could revive his full power with three pieces!" Zelgadis yelled.

"So, that explains why the monsters want this thing so badly, they would have learned the Golden Dragon's language by now!" Lina said.

"Wait, if a monster is after the pieces this could be a disaster for the world!" Filia said.

"But that doesn't explain why Xellos would be helping us." Zelgadis said.

"True… this is getting weird." Lina said.

"Xellos is involved, well this can't be a good thing!" Filia exclaimed.

"I agree something very weird is going on." Gourry said.

"Jiras, please come in here for a minute… Glavos listen." Filia said while Jiras came rushing inside.

"All I know right now is that we can't let the other pieces fall into the wrong hands!" Lina said.

"Correct Lina, and now I know these pieces really do exist I'm going with your party… Jiras, Glavos please watch the shop until I return and take care of Val." Filia said pointing to the basket with the baby dragon in it next to the window."

"Whoa, Filia… are you sure?" Lina asked.

"Please, don't leave Filia… I don't know what I would do without you!" Glavos said.

"Yeah, we can't let anything happen to you!" Jiras replied.

"Please… I will be back, watch the shop for me. The fate of the world may be hanging in the balance." Filia said.

"We'll miss ya Filia." Jiras said.

"Well… good luck." Glavos replied.

"Thank you, please don't let anything happen to Val."

"Filia are you really sure about this?" Lina said.

"Yes, if you say someone was after the scroll you have then we must find the others and destroy them, I know from the stories where they are supposed to be hidden… but the exact locations may be hard to find." She said. Zelgadis looked down and sighed.

"Sorry Zel, don't worry we'll find a cure for you yet!" Amelia said.

"Thanks Amelia, but I'm losing hope…"

"Never lose hope Zel, when your with us anyway… or we'll pound some sense into ya!" Lina said with a smile.

"Well, it looks like we may have quite a search on our hands… by the way Gourry can I have my sword back, you have yours back remember?" Zelgadis said.

"Oh yeah, here you go Zel I almost forgot!" Gourry said as he gave Zelgadis back his sword.

"Filia, can't we just destroy this one now, I mean it is a threat to our existence and all." Nahga said.

"According to legend it can only be destroyed when all pieces are brought together. The Golden Dragons only kept them to taunt the monsters." Filia said as she sighed.

"Heh, I see… good old fashion revenge eh?" Lina said.

"That would explain Redin's less than worried look when I threatened to burn the paper." Zelgadis said.

"Well, lets get moving odds are these monsters are already looking for the other pieces, with the exception of Xellos that is… ooh thinking about this makes my head turn." Lina said.

"I'll see you guys later, I promise!" Filia said. She waved goodbye to Jiras and Glavos as the door of her shop shut and the group of six set out to once again save the world…


	5. Monsters, From The Overworld?

Chapter 5: Monsters, From The Overworld?

Filia was leading the other four to the location of the other piece of the manuscript, located to the sand dunes far north of Holerfan, according to legend the second piece was put there because the Gods knew that the monsters hated holy places, there is said to be an ancient holy temple the Gods built to seal the second piece of the manuscript near the dunes.

"Lina remember when Redin said he couldn't break that seal, we helped them get it out…" Zelgadis said.

"True, however something tells me that all he had to do was find it so that someone else could open the barrier… in other words he lied because the monsters knew they could open the seal and take it out, we have to make sure these pieces are destroyed to insure the safety of our future. We were just the ones that found it first, he used us because he thought he could destroy the most powerful humans in the process." Lina explained.

"I see…" Zelgadis replied.

"So, are you still interested in following Zel… might not be a cure here after all." Lina said.

"I'll go, I can't very well help myself when the world is destroyed now can I?" Zelgadis replied.

"Great!" Lina said as they continued to follow Filia. It had only been a couple hours before they left Holerfan and Filia was thinking about how Lina Inverse came to ask for help where as last time it was her asking Lina's help, if Filia hadn't traveled with her in the past she probably wouldn't have met Valgarv, Jiras, and Glavos but all of that was over and a new happier life could be started. Until Lina showed her the manuscript, she thought that the tales of the three pieces and the horrible spell were just myth. But now that she knew it was fact she just had to check to see if her psychic powers received from the Fire Dragon King which was the dragon they worshipped before most of her people were killed, could be of any help. She stopped for a moment as the others behind her stopped as well.

"What's wrong Filia?" Amelia asked.

"I need to ask the Fire Dragon King for the correct path to take." She said as she got out a piece of paper and started drawing rapidly.

"Has she gone… crazy?" Nahga said.

"No, actually she prays to the Fire Dragon King this way letting him temporarily take control of her body and draw the correct conclusion." Lina explained to Nahga as she thought.

"Kind of like that Giga Slave thing, oh no were all gonna die aren't we. The world is going to turn to cosmic jelly and…" Nahga fainted.

"What was THAT all about?" Lina said.

"I told her about the fights with Rezo and Phibrizzo we had. She might have thought that the Fire Dragon King would kill us all or something." Zelgadis said trying to keep from laughing.

"Heh, I guess that is kind of funny but… you get to carry her until she wakes up!" Lina said. Zelgadis immediately frowned as he grudgingly picked up Nahga and they watched Filia.

"Wow she really gets into that!" Amelia said looking over Filia's Shoulder. Filia was drawing frantically, close to scribbling on it.

"Finished!" Filia said as she pointed to the north. "Its that way!" She said with confidence.

"I certainly hope so." Gourry said as they followed the running Filia.

"It may take awhile to reach the sand dunes, but we have to make a strait line for it!" Filia said.

"You mean… no stopping, not even for food or sleep?" Lina asked.

"Well… maybe for that but we must make haste I fear that the monsters may have already found it." Filia said while frowning.

"Then lets get moving!" Amelia said as they continued running for a while that eventually turned into a steady walking pace.

"It's a good thing we remembered to stock up on some water!" Gourry said drinking from his canteen.

"It sure is!" Amelia said as she did the same. Zelgadis put Nahga down as she was coming to.

"We're not… dead!" Nahga said.

"Of cores not Nahga, it was only Filia's psychic ability at work!" Lina yelled.

"Oh… Guess I over reacted huh?" Nahga said.

"Yeah, much like you always do!" Lina said shaking her head. Zelgadis approached Nahga.

"Well, I told you my stories… what's the deal with you and Lina here?" Zelgadis asked.

"Uh… well you see, we didn't really meet on the best terms…" Nahga replied.

"Please continue, I don't mind actually. Come to think of it, me and Lina didn't really get along at first either." Zelgadis said as Nahga laughed, while Amelia watched her closely.

"Ok, it was a really long time ago though… but here it goes." Nahga said as she thought. "I had heard about Lina's accomplishments and heard she was staying at a certain Inn. So I decided to check it out, at the time I wanted to find someone who was my equal in sorcery. I knew from what I heard that she had to be at least my equal so I burned the Inn down and declared myself the official rival of Lina Inverse!" Nahga explained.

"Heh, so how did you two end up becoming friends dare I ask?" Zelgadis asked.

"Well it got to the point that she was irritating me so much because she found tons of treasure, that I just tagged along trying to claim what Lina had found for myself. But we ran into some very sticky situations and we ended up saving each other time after time, but I'm still her rival! Just more friendly than most I suppose…" Nahga said as she laughed. "I want to find this thing were looking for first, just so I can say I beat Lina to it!" Nahga said as she grinned.

"Heh, I see…" Zelgadis said.

"Lina seemed shocked to hear that Amelia was your sister…" Zelgadis said.

"Hahaha, I never told her… she never asked, besides how was I supposed to talk about it with men constantly flocking to me like sheep!" Nahga said seriously.

"Oh please!" Lina said as she overheard and walked up to Nahga.

"Your so full of crap… no guy in his right mind would go up to you, you'd just blow them away for fun!" Lina yelled.

"Ha, More than I can say about you… men don't even give you a second look!" Nahga said as the two argued.

"Heh, oops." Zelgadis said as he walked passed the two and continued to walk.

"My, my… I could watch this all day!" Xellos said as he appeared just above the two and watched them bicker. Filia stopped and turned to see Xellos. "Well, hello there Filia!" Xellos waved. Filia's tail shot out of her skirt.

"Can you stop stalking us for once you creep!" Filia yelled.

"Still have that, winning personality eh?" Xellos said as he appeared in front of Filia. Lina and Nahga stopped fighting and walked up to where they were as Amelia, Zelgadis, and Gourry followed.

"Xellos… I've herd about you, they say you're a double-crosser." Nahga said.

"Is that so? Well I suppose that's true from time to time, but I have to follow orders." He said as he shook his finger.

"What do you want Xellos?" Lina asked.

"What, I can't drop in to say hi?" Xellos said with a smirk.

"We all know your up to something so just spill it!" Zelgadis said.

"Oh, come now… my orders were to protect you and so here I am doing just that." Xellos said.

"We need no protection from you!" Filia said as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Time will tell I suppose." Xellos said.

"Well… I guess there is no getting rid of him, lets go." Lina said as they continued walking. Zelgadis once again approached Nahga.

"Tell me, why didn't you stay in Seyruun if you're a daughter of a king?" Zelgadis said. Nahga looked sad, as she got closer to Zelgadis.

"I never really told anyone this but, since you may be the future husband of my sister…" Nahga whispered.

"Hey w…wait just a minute there!" Zelgadis yelled as Amelia looked at him tuning red.

"Shhh, you want to know?" Nahga said.

"I uh… I guess…" Zelgadis replied.

"When we were little, Amelia and I were the treasure of our father… and our mother…" She said as she frowned. "Anyway one night our mother went to go out to run an errand. I was really little at the time and followed her, a man jumped out and… and." Nahga stopped as a tear went down her cheek.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." Zelgadis said.

"N… no its necessary to get this off my chest. I watched in horror as my mother was killed by this demon of a man. When he realized it was the Queen of Seyruun, he ran like hell out of the town. Ever since I made a vow to find this man… and kill him." Nahga said.

"I… see, so you feel you needed to take it out on someone." Zelgadis said.

"Yes, I chose Lina… but now I'm losing hope that I will ever find this terrible man." Nahga said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Does… Amelia know about this?" Zelgadis asked. Nahga perked up.

"She knows that her mother went missing, but not what I and now you know." She replied.

"We, have to tell her!" Zelgadis said.

"No, it would be too much of a blow to her!" Nahga said as Amelia walked up to the two.

"What's the matter Nahga is everything ok?" Amelia said looking at her.

"Uh, yeah Amelia… its fine." Nahga said as Zelgadis frowned.

"Oh, Cheer up Mr. Zelgadis your always so gloomy!" Amelia said as she smiled and put her arm around him.

Lina overheard the conversation that Zelgadis and Nahga just had. "That must be why she can't stand the sight of blood… damn and all this time I thought she was just a bitch." Lina muttered to herself as Xellos approached her.

"So Lina I see you haven't changed much in four years!" Xellos said.

"Heh, and you haven't changed at all." Lina replied.

"How true, say can I look at that manuscript of yours?" Xellos asked.

"Now way in hell." Lina replied.

"Aww, and here I thought we were getting somewhere… oh well." Xellos said as he started floating a little and swiped it out of her pocket.

"Damnit Xellos give that back!" Lina screamed as the others ran up to him. Xellos examined the scroll and quickly gave it back to Lina.

"You see… no harm done!" Xellos said as the others calmed down.

"You just love to cause turmoil don't you!" Filia screamed.

"Well, I am a monster." Xellos said laughing. Once again Filia sat down and got out her paper. Lina sighed.

"Man I sure hope she knows where she's taking us!" Gourry said as he watched her draw frantically on the backside of the paper she had last time.

"Don't worry that's how she helped us find you guys when you and Amelia were stuck on that island, remember?"

"I sure do… that's where I was struck by lightning!" Gourry said in a shaken voice. Lina laughed.

"I guess you'll never get over that huh?" Lina said as they turned to see Filia get up.

"Ok, now we travel east!" Filia screamed as the rest followed. "It won't be long now, I sense the sand dunes are close… but its finding that temple that will be the problem." Filia explained.

"Yeah, you told us that already… we're in for quite a search blah blah blah." Lina said.

"Fine then, let us continue for the dunes." Filia said as she frowned at Lina.

"What, it's the heat ok… I get a little edgy." Lina said.

"Hey Filia… why not just transform and fly us there?" Gourry said.

"Actually that's a very good idea!" Xellos mentioned.

"I'm not transforming in front of all of you, besides I want to try walking for once!" Filia said.

"Go find a bush or something before we reach the dunes and transform!" Lina complained to Filia. A vein popped out of Filia's head.

"Why don't you use a spell to pick US all up and fly?" Filia said. Lina sighed.

"Look this isn't getting us anywhere, lets vote on it."

"Goody, can I join in?" Xellos said clapping his hands.

"Don't see a problem with that I guess." Lina said as the rest stopped.

"Raise your hands for the dragon idea!" Lina said as she and everyone else raised their hands. Filia whined.

"I demand a recount, I didn't see all of the hands… err the sun was in my eye!" She said complaining.

"Just do it!" Lina screamed. Filia let out a large sigh as she looked at the others.

"Fine, but everyone please turn around!" Filia said as she blushed and everyone turned. "You too Xellos!!!" She yelled.

"Oh, fine." Xellos said, as he looked the other way. Filia began to transform and she eventually became her true form with that bow at the end of her tail.

"Happy now? Everyone get on before I eat you!" She said with a crazy voice. Everyone got onto her back as she took of in flight.

"Well it won't be long now!" Xellos said while sitting on her head.

"Get off you fiend, you can fly by yourself!" Filia screamed.

"Yes, but this is so much more satisfying… Mush!" Xellos said as Filia started to whine.

"Oh, cut it out Xellos." Lina said as the Mazoku used his own power to fly while following Filia.

"Oh… fine." Xellos said as he frowned.

"Look I can see the dunes!" Zelgadis said as Filia started to land.

"Why are we landing, find that temple!" Lina demanded.

"Stop it miss Lina, besides the temple is under the sand which is what I tried to tell you before." Filia explained. Lina sighed.

"Damn, now I know what you meant by hard to find." Lina said as Filia swooped down to reach the dunes faster.

"Well what do you expect us to do… dig?" Zelgadis said.

"No, the underground temple is said to have a mark on one of the dunes to its sacred entrance, but the angle could be wrong plus its too small to see from the sky." Filia said.

"Hmmm, well at least its marked." Nahga said while watching her land. Filia touched the ground.

"Ok, everyone off!" Filia exclaimed. Lina, Zelgadis, Gourry, Amelia, and Nahga jumped off into the sand while Xellos landed near them. Filia returned to her human form and blinked. "Well lets get started." She said not too sure about where the entrance was.

"I suppose we should!" Lina said as she started to look around the dunes.

"I'll ask the Fire Dragon king once again." Filia said as she sat down and pulled out a new piece of paper and started to pray. The others looked around that area with Lina to make sure they don't overlook the temple. Xellos stared off into the dunes and frowned.

"Hmmm, it appears we have company." Xellos said as Lina walked over to him.

"What kind of company?" Lina asked.

"Probably the unwelcome kind." Xellos replied as Lina looked in distance to see two figures closing in on them. Everyone gathered and Filia got up off of the ground to join the group in watching the two beings landing next to them.

"Give us your piece of the manuscript!" One of them demanded. Lina sighed and looked at him.

"Look pal we've already destroyed two monsters already… what makes you think we would just give it to you!" Lina yelled.

"Destroyed, you can't destroy us… you did not permanently kill Kraid or Redin. You cannot kill us so easily." The other strange man said.

"So, what should we call you then?" Nahga asked.

"I am Haren and the man to my right is Jhirad." Haren said.

"We know you want to keep that manuscript, but cannot let you have it. Now hand it over to us." Jhirad demanded.

"What are you talking about, Lina did kill the other two we saw their burning remains!" Zelgadis yelled.

"Fools, you have not figured it out yet have you? Before Lina Inverse Destroyed the gate that held Dark Star we came through it… undetected by you. Monsters from the Overworld can regenerate their body even when what you describe as dead. Only the power of the gods themselves can truly destroy us, as with all monsters." Haren explained.

"Hmmm, well I guess the cats out of the bag." Xellos said as he walked up to Lina.

"Did I just hear what I thought he said? It can't be true!" Lina said.

"I'm afraid it is, these are monsters or Mazoku from the Overworld. I was sent to stop them from their ultimate goal." Xellos said.

"Which IS?" Lina asked.

"Well you may know that their from the Overworld Lina but unless they say more… That is a Secret!" Xellos said. "Lets just say I pretty much have the same assignment as last time, Lord Beast master can't very well have monsters from a different world destroy ours. That my dear Lina is up to us to do." Xellos explained further.

"HA! You know much for the weak monsters of this world." Jhirad said.

"Its true that our power has weakened since Phibrizzo's destruction… however, I am more then a match for you two." Xellos said as he shook his finger.

"I guess we'll have to get more information from Xellos later… looks like their about to fight!" Lina said, as the others got ready for battle as well.


	6. Their Trying to Summon Whom?

Chapter 6: Their Trying to Summon Whom?

Xellos clashed with Haren as his staff hit his sword while Jhirad watched Lina and the others as they stood defending.

"Give us the manuscript and the rest of you will be spared." Jhirad said as he hovered close to the group and let Xellos fight Haren.

"So, your from the Overworld… and I know its true some monsters can regenerate themselves. But I also know it slows you down if we take you out!" Lina screamed.

"Do not become an inconvenience for us. Your life is meaningless anyway, and once we have that manuscript we will end all the suffering." Jhirad said raising his hands. "Now for the last time give me that manuscript!"

"Heh, we humans don't give up that easily!" Nahga said as she also raised her hand.

"Then so be it!" Jhirad yelled while the group rolled out of the way, and a glowing green ball hit the ground next to them.

Haren hit the staff of Xellos as it went flying into the sand. "Well, you may have hit the staff from my hands, however now you incur my true power." Xellos said as he smirked. Xellos transformed into lots of tiny black needles while the surprised Haren took the tiny hits from them.

"What a meaningless effort!" Haren said while twitching slightly.

"This attack may seem pointless, time will take its toll on you." Xellos said as the black needles continued to pierce Haren's body. "Enough!" Haren said as he hit the ground in pain from the needles. Haren let out an onslaught of lasers from his body as he disintegrated the black spikes.

"My, my it took that much energy out of you to finally destroy my attack? You must be in the process of weakening after that blast." Xellos said as he reappeared in front of the slashed Haren.

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Nahga, Zelgadis, and Filia were taking a beating from Jhirad as he used huge attacks with a massive blast radius.

"Damn I can't take much more of this!" Zelgadis said running with the others from Jhirad's attacks.

"That's it I've had it!" Filia said as she transformed into her dragon form. "Now, here's a taste of your own medicine!" Filia said as she shot her laser breath at Jhirad. The blast hit Jhirad as he flew and hit the forest's hard rocks. Jhirad got back up if as nothing hit him and continued his rampage on the six.

"How can one monster be so powerful?" Lina screamed.

"Well, if he's from the Overworld… they have more power because of the dark beings that still exist. Unlike this world where Phibrizzo is dead and Shabranigdu is sleeping." Zelgadis explained while he continued running.

"If I can just get a clear shot at him with my Dragon Slave, but the attacks are so constant!" Lina yelled as she began to pant from running so much.

"Miss Lina why can't you use that dark sword thingy you used on Garv?" Amelia screamed.

"I would still have to stand still and use the amplifiers to keep the Ragna Blade from completely going out of control!" Lina replied. "But I think your onto something here, if Filia's Laser breath didn't even phase him… a Dragon Slave would probably be just a minor annoyance, but the plus side to that would be that it would also hit Haren." Lina said.

"Great another spell I've never heard of! Anyway we have to do something!" Nahga screamed.

"I'm tired of running. I don't have enough time to cast a Dragon Slave before the blasts hit but I might for the amplifiers, besides the Ragna Blade is stronger than the Dragon Slave but only hits one target at a time, however it doesn't destroy the world like a Giga Slave might… Ragna Blade it is!" Lina screamed.

"What… What kind of spell is it, anything to do with the Lord of Nightmares person?" Nahga asked as she ran.

"Yes, it summons the Lord of Nightmares sword itself… it can go out of control if I don't concentrate which is why I need to cast the amplification spell first." Lina said.

"It won't destroy the universe will it?" Nahga asked.

"No, if it goes out of control it could kill us but not the universe." Lina explained. Nahga sighed.

"Oh, great that's much better…" Nahga said. Lina thought for a moment as the blasts continued to hit the ground behind them.

"Gourry, hand me your sword as I cast the power of the Ragna Blade through it!" Lina yelled. Gourry tossed it to her.

"Great now take Zel's sword and Zel, you use a Rah Tilt while Gourry tries to amuse it with his swordplay!" Lina said.

"What about me, can I help Zelgadis by casting a Rah Tilt also?" Amelia asked looking at Filia returning to normal.

"I forgot you could do that, yes help Zelgadis." Zelgadis acknowledged as he threw his sword to Gourry and Gourry threw his sword to Lina as Amelia followed Zelgadis. Gourry rushed next to Jhirad and slashed his arm, while Zelgadis and Amelia began to chant.

"Source of all souls, which dwells in the eternal and the infinite, everlasting flame of blue. All power hidden deep within, be called forth here and now: Rah Tilt!" Zelgadis and Amelia said as Jhirad screamed stopping his attacks.

"Great, now here it goes!" Lina said as she stopped. "Lord of darkness of the four worlds, grant me all the power that you posses!" Lina said as she felt the power of her magic grow. Lina started to run incase Jhirad started firing again and she began to summon the Ragna Blade through the Sword of Light. "Lord of the dreams that terrify. Sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of the gods: Ragna Blade!" Lina screamed as the white blade from the Sword of Light protruded and became a pitch-black blade and became the size of Lina's body. The two monsters from the Overworld stopped and looked at the awesome waving sword.

"What is this?" Haren said as Xellos watched as well.

"I can… feel the power of it from here!" Jhirad said while he stood up from the ground after the Rah Tilt's.

"This is, incredible, I must learn this spell!" Nahga proclaimed. Lina walked toward the monsters as Xellos teleported and watched from above. Lina could barley hold the power of it in her hands as she stopped in front of Jhirad.

"Its time to say goodbye!" Lina said as she lifted the legendary sword ready to strike.

"I bet you're the ones looking for the second third of the manuscript, well we have it now!" Someone said approaching the other monsters. "Jhirad, Haren you are no longer needed. We have found it… let us retreat for the time being." The man said as the three monsters disappeared from sight. Lina retracted the blade and gave Gourry the Sword of Light back.

"I almost had them!" Lina said as she fell to the ground from the power of the spell.

"It can't be true, they have claimed the second piece!" Filia said. "I just consulted the Fire Dragon king. They aren't lying!" She continued.

"No, after all of that… we lost?" Amelia said.

"At least we have one piece they need, plus the other piece exists out there somewhere." Lina said standing herself up.

"Well… we might as well check to confirm they have it." Xellos said as he floated over to a dune and blasted an entrance to the Holy Temple.

"Huh, you knew where it was all along and didn't tell us?" Filia screamed.

"Well, it wouldn't be fun that way… besides I didn't think those three would show up, now hurry we must see if what you say is true Filia." Xellos said as the group followed him into the temple. The temple was dark but slightly lit by the torches inside.

"Man I can barley see in here!" Lina complained as the fire flickered.

"Since the seal was opened by monsters, the temple goes dark." Xellos explained. "And if its dark in here it most likely means they really did take off with the manuscript." He continued.

"Well, like you said Xellos might as well check." Gourry said.

"Yes." Xellos said floating down the corridors. They all came to a big opening where the seal would have been for the manuscript.

"Looks like they really did get the manuscript, damn!" Zelgadis said frustrated.

"Oh, well we haven't lost yet…" Lina said.

"True Lina, but we must return their piece of the manuscript in our possession before it can be destroyed." Filia said.

"Look at it this way, they can't do anything with it if we have this piece as well." Lina explained.

"That's the spirit Lina!" Gourry said.

"Say Lina, where did you learn that powerful spell back there?" Nahga asked.

"It was awhile ago, the spell is so powerful that it was only mentioned in a Clair Bible manuscript I found." Lina explained.

"How is it done?" Nahga asked with a strange face.

"Right, like I'm going to show you how to perform it keep dreaming!" Lina yelled.

"Fine, I may not be able to beat you in some things but I bet I could beat you in a good old fashion fist fight!" Nahga screamed.

"Your on sister!" Lina said as they pounded each other rolling around.

"Take this!" Nahga said as she threw a huge rock at Lina. Lina got back up.

"Oh yeah, have some of this!" Lina said as she kicked Nahga across the room. Zelgadis blinked.

"Guess they really don't need a reason to fight huh?" Zelgadis said.

"Hmmm, this is wasting time." Xellos said while Lina and Nahga continued fighting.

"Break it up you two!" Gourry said as they stopped fighting.

"Oh, fine but I'll get you yet Lina Inverse… Hahaha!" Nahga said.

"Damnit Nahga can it already!" Lina said as the ground started to shake and sand came through the roof of the temple.

"What the hell?" Zelgadis said looking into the hallway the entrance that they came through was located.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you this temple is guarded by a stone guardian that's immune to magic… sorry!" Xellos said as he disappeared.

"That damned Xellos!" Filia screamed.

"I wish humans could disappear like those Mazoku sometimes!" Amelia said as she complained.

"Well this situation isn't going to get any better sitting here and crying about it. He said its immune to magic so it looks like we have to use brute force." Lina said as the others ran past the stone statue and exited the building. "Huh? Wait up guys!!" Lina yelled running out of the temple past the statue as well.

"Lucky for us that thing wasn't too smart!" Filia said as the ground shook again. "Huh?" The stone guardian came though the sand and was now facing the group.

"Well so much for that plan!" Amelia screamed. The statue walked to the group and swung at Gourry.

"Huh?" Gourry said as he went flying into the sand and hit another dune. "Ugh, that hurt!" Gourry said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Gourry that's it! Use your sword, its not a type of magic… so the blade can pierce its stone!" Lina yelled out as everyone ran behind Gourry.

"Huh? C'mon you guys have to help too!" Gourry complained. Zelgadis stepped out and stood next to Gourry.

"Lets take him down Gourry!" Zelgadis said as the two rushed them with their swords.

"Light come forth!" Gourry yelled as the bright white blade shot out of the hilt. Zelgadis and Gourry hit the enchanted statue with the swords as it crumbled a little bit.

"Its working Gourry, don't let up!" Zelgadis yelled as they relentlessly hit at it with the swords they have. The guardian finally fell to the ground and broke into pieces.

"Whew!" Lina said. "I hate it when things are magic proof." She said complaining.

"Good job, now we can continue our search for the third piece!" Xellos said as he reappeared and landed.

"I thought you were sent here to protect us Xellos!" Amelia screamed.

"Well, I was sent here with that mission… however it only applies to those monsters of the Overworld." Xellos said as he snickered.

"Your such a jerk sometimes Xellos!" Lina said as she grabbed his neck and shook it. Lina let go and smacked him.

"Well that wasn't very friendly…" Xellos said as he shook his finger at Lina.

"Then start explaining Xellos, you told us about how their from the Overworld but never fully explained." Lina said.

"Well I suppose I could tell you a bit more, but not the full story." Xellos said.

"Well, we'll take what we can get I suppose." Zelgadis said as Gourry sheathed his sword.

"They want those three pieces of the manuscript to summon Lord Ruby-eye back to this world." Xellos said.

"So, they really do know what it does!" Filia said as she complained.

"Wait a minute Xellos, you should be happy about this… why don't you want him summoned to this world?" Lina said.

"Because if they are the ones that summon him, we have failed this world as manifestations of evil." Xellos said.

"In other words you want to summon him before they do!" Nahga said.

"Us, well of cores not." Xellos said laughing.

"Ha, we'll see about that Xellos!" Zelgadis said looking at Xellos in the face.

"I know there is more to this story Xellos." Lina said.

"But that…" Xellos was interrupted.

"If you say that's a secret one more time I'm going to rip off your lips!" Zelgadis said.

"Hmm." Xellos thought for a moment. "Ok then that is confidential!" Xellos yelled shaking his finger.

"Grrr, I suppose I had that coming." Zelgadis said.

"I say we head out to regroup and come up with a plan to get the third piece." Lina said.

"I like that idea, besides I'm kind of hungry." Gourry complained.

"Ok, lets head for the nearest town!" Lina said. Filia transformed as everyone got on Filia's back then flew off from the Sand Dunes.


	7. Frantic Search!

Chapter 7: Frantic Search!

Filia had finally spotted a town that they could land at and recharge their bodies. "Great, I can practically taste the food already!" Lina said while Filia started to land. The town looked fairly big from the sky as they approached and it got bigger.

"Well I have to go for now… bye!" Xellos said as he disappeared again.

"Whatever see ya later Xellos." Lina said.

"This must be a town we haven't heard of yet. Since the barrier recently broke over our part of the continent, the leaders haven't fully explored the outside." Amelia said as they continued to land.

"Yeah, I'd imagine there being lot's of towns we haven't seen yet." Lina replied as they touched down to the ground next to the town's gates.

"Ok everyone off." Filia said as she panted while everyone got off her back and she transformed into her human form. Filia walked up to Lina after she was fully in her human form. "Lina, may I study the piece of the manuscript while I head off to find a library in this place?" Filia asked politely.

"I guess… here ya go." Lina said as she handed the manuscript piece to Filia.

"Thank you!" Filia said as she walked into the town.

"Well, we may as well head off to look for some food while she studies the piece a little more." Lina said as everyone else followed her into the large town.

"This town although good sized, doesn't seem to have many people walking around miss Lina." Amelia said with a concerned look.

"I agree this is very odd indeed." Zelgadis said while watching the empty streets.

"Now that you mention it… oh well who cares look there's a restaurant!" Lina said as Gourry and Nahga ran for the tavern. "Hey you two wait up!" Lina screamed as Amelia and Zelgadis struggled to keep up with her. Lina entered the tavern to find food nicely prepared with no one around but herself, Gourry, Nahga, Amelia, Zelgadis, and Nahga.

"Now be careful Lina, remember what happened last time…" Zelgadis said.

"Hmmm, I should de-enchant the food I guess just incase." Lina said. Nahga sunk her teeth into the food not realizing what they were talking about.

"Taste fine to me!" Nahga said biting down on some roast beef.

"Damnit Nahga you should really listen some times!" Lina screamed.

"What's the matter?" Nahga said with a confused look in her eye.

"Oh nothing, the food is fine lets dig in I suppose." Lina said while Gourry joined Lina and Nahga as Amelia and Zelgadis sat down at the bar area eating some seafood that had been left out.

"Man this place is a ghost town!" Gourry said with his mouth full. Nahga swallowed her food.

"Yeah, but its nice of them to leave a meal out just for us!" Nahga said.

"Plus, with no one around we don't have to pay for it. Good news for you Amelia!" Lina said.

"Humph!" Amelia said aggravated as she turned toward Zelgadis. "What do you think about all of this Zelgadis?" Amelia asked.

"Well its nothing like any town I've ever seen before. I mean the town is big but no one seems to be in it I hope Filia doesn't run into trouble." Zelgadis said.

"Me too…" Amelia said as they watched the other three rip apart the other table for food. Amelia looked down at Zelgadis's canteen and saw the bracelet she gave him as she blushed. "I see you still have my arm band." Amelia said as she smiled at Zelgadis.

"Huh? I thought that I uh…" Zelgadis tried to think of something to say but his face just turned red again.

"Hehehe, its ok Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia said as she held his hand. At this point Zelgadis's body turned red as he smiled back at Amelia, when there was a voice outside.

"Somebody help!" A woman's voice called out as everyone stopped eating and ran outside.

"What?" Lina said as she saw somebody with a hood being threatened by a gang of men. "Hey get away from her!" she yelled as she rushed up in front of the now plain to see women in a robe. "What's going on here!" Lina demanded.

"Huh? Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"I'm notorious bandit killer Lina Inverse!" She yelled.

"Ha, Nothing compared to me her rival, Nahga the serpent! Hahaha…" Nahga yelled stepping in front of Lina.

"What the hell… someone must have added something new." A man said.

"What are you talking about, get away from this lady you vile fiends!" Amelia screamed while extending her arm to the sky.

"Err… You'll never get in our way!" Another man said.

"Fine, Fire Ball!" Amelia said as the blast hit one of the men, bouncing him off a couple buildings.

"What the… Lets get out of here!" The other man said as they ran.

"Well, your safe now lady!" Lina said trying to shake the hand of the person they just saved.

"Ahhhh!" The lady screamed as she ran off into the distance.

"Well, no wonder people don't come here, the town is weird!" Amelia said.

"I bet no one has seen that kind of magic around here." Zelgadis said as Amelia looked at her hand and scratched her head.

"That's a possibility." Lina said as they started to walk into the town a little more.

"Okay lets try not to use any more magic here. Lets just look for Filia and get out of here." Zelgadis said as the others agreed.

"What the heck… take a look at that!" Gourry said as he saw a group of armed people running toward them with more food. The people got closer and appeared to be guards.

"Please take our food!" A guard said.

"Gladly!" Gourry said as he stuffed some in his bag for later.

"Wait a minute Gourry!" Lina said giving him an odd look. "How do we know this isn't poisoned or enchanted in some way!" Lina asked.

"Please except it as a token of friendship." The guards said as they ran off and left the food on the ground on silver plates.

"Why do I get the feeling we ran into another one of those towns?" Lina said.

"What towns?" Gourry said.

"You know, the ones that have all of the outcast nut-jobs." Lina explained.

"Yeah, this is kind of weird… lets hurry up and find Filia." Gourry said.

"Yeah!" Amelia said looking scared. Lina took some of the food and stored it in her backpack like Gourry as they now frantically searched for Filia.

"She said she went to look for a library, so lets start looking in every building." Nahga said.

"Well, it may take awhile but… we have no other choice!" Lina said agreeing with Nahga.

"Lets split into groups, me and Gourry will search while you three split up and search." Lina proposed.

"No way, I'm not letting you out of my sight Lina Inverse. I can't let you find anything without me!" Nahga exclaimed.

"Its ok, me and Amelia will search alone, we can handle it." Zelgadis said. Lina sighed.

"We sure can!" Amelia said hugging Zelgadis.

"Fine lets meet up here in about two hours, now lets get moving." Lina said as they split up to find Filia.

"Zelgadis what are you doing?" Amelia asked as he walked toward the entrance of the town and sat down.

"There is only one way into this town, if Filia comes looking for us outside we will see her." Zelgadis explained. "Besides, I'm sure Lina, Gourry, and Nahga will find her."

"I guess so." Amelia said as Zelgadis pulled out his old guitar and started to play it. Lina, Gourry, and Nahga were looking tirelessly in every building.

"We've searched over a fourth of the town, where the hell is she?" Nahga said.

"Nahga!" Lina yelled.

"Nahga, where are you?" Gourry yelled as it echoed into the streets. They stopped yelling because they heard more footsteps.

"You!" You're the ones that ate the food, you've ruined it!" A villager said as he and a mob of other villagers came running to them with pitchforks.

"Huh? Hey what did we do… you're the ones that are crazy!" Nahga yelled.

"Wrong again, you have disturbed our sacred ritual!" A soldier said as he appeared from the angry crowd.

"Ritual?" Lina screamed as Gourry grabbed the handle of his sword.

"That's right legend tells of terrible tyrants coming to town and the people were powerless to stop these mad men. But a lone cook offered some food to these tyrants and decided that the town should be spared. This is a sacred act that the villagers pay homage to, the cook in the legend!" A villager explained.

"Uh… so that lady and those bandits were actors?" Lina asked.

"Yes, we thought everyone knew this!" A soldier said. Nahga fainted and hit the ground.

"This is like one big play!" Nahga exclaimed.

"Yes, and now because of you people its ruined!" An angry villager said while sticking his pitchfork out.

"Uh, let's not be too hasty now, say have you guys seen a blonde with long hair and strange cloths walk by?" Gourry said, as the villagers got closer.

"Heh, not now Gourry!" Nahga said.

Zelgadis was still playing his guitar, as Amelia was blushing watching him play. "My you sure are good Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia said as Zelgadis smiled. He stopped playing for a moment.

"Thank you, I really had nothing to do traveling alone and decided to take up a hobby before I went crazy." Zelgadis said.

"Oh, I see." Amelia said looking at the stars as the sun started to set and Zelgadis started to play again.

Lina looked at Gourry and Nahga. "Great what now, we can't just attack them." Lina whispered to Gourry and Nahga.

"Why not, they seem threatening enough." Nahga said.

"No, if we do we might give away our position to the monsters." Lina said making up excuses to Nahga not to hurt them.

"Hmmm, I suppose your right, I bet they wouldn't even be much of a challenge however they do have that power in numbers thing." Nahga explained.

"How about we just run for it?" Gourry said.

"Great idea Gourry now lets go!" Lina said as Gourry and Nahga took off running.

"Get them!" The soldier said as the village chased them.

"Gees, we'll never find Filia this way!" Lina said chasing after Gourry and Nahga. Amelia heard something in the town and saw a glowing light as shadows were running through the streets.

"Zelgadis, I think Ms. Lina and the others are in trouble." Amelia said watching them run around in the town. Zelgadis stopped playing his Guitar.

"Your right something is not right, lets go check it out." Zelgadis said as they ran to the people chasing Lina, Gourry, and Nahga.

"Lets aim for the entrance!" Lina said as herself, Nahga, and Gourry ran to the entrance with the villagers still following. Zelgadis saw the three running toward them.

"Guys, hurry this way!" Zelgadis said as Lina and the others followed him out of the town as they lost the villagers around a turn. The group hid around the outskirts as Lina saw someone reading something under a tree and approached the person.

"Filia!" Lina said as she saw Filia looking at the manuscript under a tree.

"Oh, hello Lina." Filia said.

"Filia, I thought you were going to find a library." Zelgadis said.

"Yes, well the villagers were acting weird. But I did have time to look at the piece more." Filia said.

"Find anything?" Lina asked disgruntled from the chase.

"Yes, actually… huh?" Filia said as she saw the villagers running out of the town toward them.

"There they are, capture them!" A villager said from a distance as they charged the group.

"Lina what have you done?" Filia said.

"Its always my fault isn't it?" Lina screamed. "Oh well hurry up and turn into a dragon lets get out of here!" Lina yelled.

"Yes, please hurry." Amelia pleaded.

"Well… turn around." Filia said as they all turned around. Filia transformed and Lina caught their piece of the manuscript that went floating to the ground and jammed it in her pocket.

"Ok, get on!" Filia said as everyone got onto her back and she took off.

"Whew, glad that's over!" Lina said.

"So, what did you find out Filia?" Nahga asked.

"Well… That piece is like a puzzle piece you know this however, it seems to have another inscription within the manuscript in small letters. But without the other pieces I can only make out the word, blue."

"Blue huh? So, it's like a puzzle inside a puzzle. Where is Xellos when you need him?" Lina complained.

"This story is becoming more filled with holes every day!" Zelgadis said.

"Well, I have a good idea how to get to the third scroll so, I'm setting a course." Filia said as they flew off into the night.


	8. Plot Revealed, Revelation of Chaos!

Chapter 8: Plot Revealed, Revelation of Chaos!

Filia landed near what looked like a lake of water as the sun started to peak and the stars went away. "So, Filia what's the story behind this place, we didn't really have time to talk details awhile ago." Lina said as Filia turned into her human form.

"Well… It is said that there is a map inside this lake that leads to the other piece. The third piece is sealed so well that it requires a map to the location." Filia explained.

"Inside the lake, looks like we'll have to use our protection barriers to breath." Zelgadis said.

"Yeah, hey Gourry you'll have to come with us so stay close while we cast the spell, so you can be in the bubble." Lina said.

"Alright Lina, coming!" Gourry said as he ran to Lina. Lina jumped in the water with Gourry in the bubble with her.

"Well, time to go I suppose." Zelgadis said as the rest cast the spell and followed Lina into the water. They were all under the lake as they followed Lina.

"This thing goes really deep!" Zelgadis said through his bubble.

"Yes, it almost seems impossible for a lake to be this deep. The lights from our protection spell are the only lights down here!" Filia said, when the lake got darker as they went down.

"The lake looked so small up on the surface!" Amelia complained.

"Looks can be deceiving Amelia." Lina replied as Amelia nodded. Lina and the others could see a light coming from underneath a rock.

"You guys see that, lets check it out!" Lina proclaimed as Nahga, Filia, and Amelia followed her and the others.

"Hey uh Lina, don't look now but what are those swimming strait at us?" Gourry said while Lina looked at the objects.

"No, can't be!" Lina screamed. "Those fish people, I can't stand them…" She continued as her face turned blue and hid behind Gourry in the bubble while they stopped floating toward the light.

"Those things, prepare for battle!" Nahga said as the fish men swam right passed them as fast as they could.

"They must be after something else… oh well lets continue toward the rock." Lina said as the others followed her in their bubbles. They reached the rock and saw that there was an air pocket under the massive rock.

"Hmmm, this looks like it may be it. Filia lets get out of these bubbles and inside that rock so you can ask the Fire Dragon King." Lina said.

"Right!" Filia replied as the group surfaced inside the boulder. They got out of the water and the protection spells fizzled out by their commands. Lina looked around and saw a door with some torches that were magically lit.

"Huh? A door!" Lina exclaimed as Filia started to draw franticly on a piece of new cloth.

"This is no ordinary rock, I say we open the door and investigate." Zelgadis said.

"It is decided!" Said Filia. The others looked at her.

"So… is it really behind here Filia?" Lina asked.

"Err I meant it is decided, that I can't write on this texture." She said frowning with the shredded cloth in her hand.

"Oh screw it lets just bust through it." Nahga said as she charged the door.

"No wait!" Filia screamed as Nahga hit the door with her shoulder and flew back with an electrical charge in her hair. "It's enchanted…"

"Great, thanks for the delay in dialogue." Nahga said as she fell to the ground slightly charred.

"I see another seal written with the text of the dragons, probably to try and fool the monsters and lead them away from here. So how are you planning to break this one Lina?" Zelgadis asked.

"Well I can't but I know Filia can, right Filia?" Lina said as she looked at Filia.

"Hey don't place it all on me, just because I'm a descendent of them does not mean I can clap my hands and open them like that. It takes awhile!" Filia said.

"I liked the one where we stood in a triangle and chanted a spell. Remember that one Lina?" Gourry asked.

"Heh how could I forget, that place is what got us into this mess." Lina replied.

"Well I'll open it but, it will take awhile you might as well sit back and wait… make some tea maybe." Filia said.

"Tea, how can you think about tea at a time like this! Oh never mind lets just sit and wait." Lina said with a sigh.

"I for one could use a short break." Amelia said sitting down next to Zelgadis on the ground next to a wall.

"Hmm, how dull I think I'll just leave for awhile." Xellos said as he disappeared.

"Humph, and don't come back." Filia said under her breath. Gourry walked to Nahga and poked at her with a twig.

"Hey wake up are you ok… hey?" Gourry said. Nahga twitched a bit and smacked Gourry. "Oomph!" Gourry said as he flew back.

"Oops sorry Gourry, natural defenses of mine are acting up again." Nahga explained.

"Sure no problem." Gourry said plastered against a wall. Amelia put her head on Zelgadis's shoulder.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Amelia said as she yawned.

"Huh, err…" Zelgadis said blushing.

"Hey check Zel out, he always turns into a babbling moron whenever Amelia gets close to him." Lina said.

"Heh, yeah isn't kind of cute?" Nahga replied.

"I wish they would just cut to the chase and admit they like each other." Lina said.

"You mean like you and Gourry right?" Nahga said laughing.

"Oh I get it your looking for another fight, then lets finish the fist fight we had in one of the past chapters!" Lina said.

"Your on you little witch!" Nahga replied as the two started to fight again. Filia was reading the language on the door and trying to decode the message to disable the spell put on the stone door.

"This message is very strange, it may take a little more time." Filia said.

"Don't touch me there Zel at least not yet!" Amelia said.

"W… what the hell are you talking about?" Zelgadis replied with his face red.

"Huh?" Amelia said as she looked behind her at the water. "No, It's an octopus in the water!" Amelia said as it drug her into the water.

"Amelia!" Zelgadis said as he dove into the water forgetting that he was practically stone. Lina and Nahga stopped fighting and saw Zelgadis and Amelia weren't there.

"Uh oh, Zel and Amelia might be in a bit of trouble. Gourry stay here with Filia." Lina said with bruises on her face.

"Sure." Gourry said still phased from when Nahga hit him.

"Lets go after them!" Nahga said with a black eye. "Filia stay here and open that door we'll get back soon!" She said as she followed Lina into the water with a protection spell on them, so they could once again breath under water.

"Now I can finally focus more on this thing. Its just me and you Gourry." Filia said. Zelgadis sunk fast into the water while Lina caught up with him in the air bubble.

"Help me get Zel, Nahga!" Lina yelled.

"I'm going after my sister you can get him!" Nahga snapped as she floated after the octopus. Lina let out a sigh and began to try and pull Zelgadis back up.

"Damn Zel kick your legs or something, your really heavy!" Lina yelled. Zelgadis clung to a wall and started to climb the sea wall with the help of Lina while Nahga faded from view. "Once we get you back into the rock you can cast the same spell on yourself to help me find those two idiots." Lina said as Zelgadis acknowledged.

"Do you think those guys will do ok?" Gourry said as Filia turned to him.

"I'm sure they are just fine, hey I think I may be able to get the door open soon I figured out part of the puzzle. Hmm something about hands of sound… maybe some kind of tuning fork shaped as a hand?" Filia said as she continued to read the inscription on the door.

"Oh… I'm eating one right now!" Gourry said as he handed Filia a Tuna on a fork. "It's some lunch I had."

"Uh… not exactly what I had in mind but thanks for the thought." Filia said as she sighed.

Amelia was struggling not to breathe as Nahga finally managed to grab her and pull her into the protection spell. Amelia gasped for air inside the air bubble as they both watched the octopus swim away from view.

"Thanks sis!" Amelia gasped.

"Don't mention it, lets get back to that cave." Nahga said as she looked around in confusion. "Um Amelia, you don't happen to know which way was the way back do you?" Nahga said with a worried look.

"No, but I have a feeling we are about to be escorted somewhere!" Amelia said pointing behind Nahga. Nahga turned to see the fish people that past by them earlier.

"You freed that girl from its grasp, you must help us." One of the fish people said.

"What do you mean, from that octopus?" Nahga asked.

"Correct, that is no ordinary octopus. It has killed many of my people and destroyed half of our underwater city.

"We are kind of busy at the moment." Nahga said as Amelia jumped over her.

"As an ally of justice, I cannot let this octopus roam free, come dear sister lets put an end to its evil!"

"No, Amelia we didn't even get promised a reward!" Nahga explained. The fish person that talked to her the last time approached the air bubble.

"You will be rewarded handsomely if you can get rid of that thing!" The fish person explained. Nahga looked at Amelia.

"Ok, I guess you can count me and Amelia in, if that is the case." Nahga said.

"Yes, we will stop its terror!" Amelia said with passion.

"Thank you oh great ones I shall inform our leader that you two will rid us of the demonic octopi!" The fish person said.

"Demonic octopi, where have I heard that before?" Nahga said in confusion.

"Yes, now great warriors follow us to our village."

"But how do we breath once this spell wears off?" Amelia asked.

"Don't worry, we have air pockets in our city for people like yourself. It used to be a popular get away, until that thing came." The fish man said.

"Ok then, lead the way!" Nahga said as she and Amelia followed the fish men to their under water village, disappearing into the depths of the lake.

Lina had finally got Zelgadis back to the caves air pocket while Filia was still sitting and reading the inscription.

"Guys, are you ok?" Gourry asked.

"Yeah we're fine but we need to go find Nahga and Amelia." Zelgadis said coughing.

"I've decoded part of the message, please hurry and find Amelia and Nahga." Filia said with concern.

"Don't worry, ready to go back in Zel?" Lina asked as Zelgadis coughed a bit.

"Yeah, lets go." Zelgadis said as he and Lina cast a protection spell on themselves and floated into the water, this time looking for Nahga and Amelia.

"Here it is, our great city!" The fish man said looking at Amelia and Nahga. Nahga and Amelia looked at the city in awe as its glowing structures illuminated the surrounding dark lake.

"Wow, quite a place you've got here." Nahga said as the fish man escorted them to the air pocket full of food.

"Finally, being an ally of justice pays off!" Amelia said as Nahga started to dig into the food. "Hey, leave some for me!"

"Please eat all you like, there is more to come after you beat that damned octopus. I will go get the president of this city and tell him you are here." The fish man said as Amelia and Nahga nodded their head continuing to eat.

"I can't wait to see the look on Lina's face when we come back rich!" Nahga said with a smirk on her face.

"I could care less about your little feud with each other, I just want to help these poor creatures." Amelia replied as her sister shrugged. "Hmm, if this place used to be a getaway like vacation spot for humans and fish people how did the normal people get down here?" Amelia asked.

"How should I know, they probably had a sorcerer that cast a protection spell on them till they reached the city. That is how a lot of traveling is done these days." Nahga explained.

"I guess that makes since." Amelia replied as the fish man came back.

"I present you, Evan the fish president of the lake city!" The fish man said. Nahga and Amelia stopped eating and approached Evan.

"I hear you are a couple of sorceress's, please rid us of that horrible beast that haunts our peaceful city!" Evan pleaded.

"We already told your friend here we would, for a price." Nahga said.

"Agreed, the beast will probably strike us soon so be ready." Evan said as he jumped into the water.

"Alright, finally I beat Lina to something!" Nahga rejoiced as Amelia just looked at her strangely. Ground began to shake inside the cave as they heard screams of the fish people.

"It must be here now!" Nahga said as she and Amelia cast a protection spell and dove into the water again.

"I see it!" Amelia said while watching it take down a building.

"This will be easy, Fire Ball!" Nahga yelled as the spell fizzled out in the water. "Oops, almost forgot we were under water." She said as Amelia started to cast something else, but before she could cast it the octopus swam strait for Amelia knocking her off guard.

"Ouch that does it, Elmekia Lance!" Amelia said as the spell hit the octopus. "I got it!" She said as her sister shook her head.

"Look again!" Nahga said, as the octopus was headed strait for her.

"Ahhhh, get away!" Amelia said when a huge burst of light hit the creature and degenerated it. "Lina!" Amelia said with relief.

"Don't worry we found you!" Zelgadis said.

"Damnit Lina we had it under control!" Nahga said as the fish people rushed to Lina.

"Thank you great warrior, please take these thousand gold pieces as a reward for saving us!" Evan said.

"Damn you!" Nahga said with a vein popping out of her head. Lina smirked as she stuck her tongue out at Nahga.

"Thank you Zelgadis, and you too Lina." Amelia said.

"No problem, lets get back to that cave ok?" Zelgadis said as Amelia, Nahga, and Lina followed him back. Nahga was still ranting about how Lina stole her money when they reached the cave again.

"Any progress Filia?" Lina asked.

"Yes, it seems all I had to do was clap my hands twice. Then it opened." Filia said as everyone fell down.

"You mean to tell us that we've been drug through this lake, and all we had to do was clap our hands to open it?" Lina said as she got back up with anger in her voice.

"Correct, but what is even more disturbing is what we found inside the wall. It gave us the location to the third map." Filia said with a timid tone.

"That's a good thing!" Lina said.

"However, the scrolls have an alternate purpose for existing then to revive Shabranigdu. It can also be used to summon dark lords from other dimensions. More specifically Chaotic Blue, who… is that?" Filia said with uncertainty as Lina gasped in horror.

"That's impossible, how!" Zelgadis screamed.

"I know of only one person who can explain this further, I have heard of Chaotic Blue before. However I don't remember the legend." Lina said.

"Who is this person?" Amelia said with curiosity.

"My sister." Lina replied.

"So, the plot becomes revealed. They are trying to resurrect one dark lord, and summon another from an alternate dimension, but why?" Zelgadis said.


	9. The Knight of Ceiphied

Chapter 9: The Knight of Ceiphied

Ceiphied the dragon God's body was defeated long ago. But his spirit secretly dwells inside a women gifted with the skill of swordplay, and her name is Luna Inverse.

"So, Lina I thought you were deathly afraid of your sister. What is with the sudden change of heart?" Zelgadis said while they all pulled themselves from the lake onto shore. "I remember the last time, when Filia gave that letter to you."

"Yeah, well she was threatening to punish me if I didn't help out then. Now we are going on friendly terms. Luna is not the kind of person you want to see angry." Lina replied as she shook the water from her hair. "She can actually be really nice when she meets people the first time, depending weather or not she thinks you're a customer."

"A customer, what do you mean?" Nahga said as she pulled a fish out of her shoe.

"She's a waitress." Lina replied. "I guess it just depends if she is having a good day or bad day."

"So in other words, she's bipolar!" Xellos said as he landed near the group drying off near the shore.

"Xellos, and where have you been up till now?" Filia screamed.

"Yeah Xellos stop running away and help once in awhile!" Zelgadis said.

"I really can't do anything to help, orders I'm afraid." Xellos said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say bipolar exactly, more sensitive about stuff." Lina replied. Amelia got up and shook her cloak.

"I guess we should start walking then, where is your sister anyway Lina?" Amelia said still shaking the water from her cloak.

"In a sec Amelia. Xellos I know you have an interest in my sister otherwise you wouldn't have joined in the conversation. What do you want Xellos?" Lina demanded.

"I only wish to see her, after all she is the most powerful human alive. Next to you Lina." Xellos replied.

"Why is everything shallow with you?" Lina screamed.

"Not at all, I can't just blurt out all of my reasons. Lord beast master would probably punish me you see." Xellos said smirking again.

"Oh fine be that way." Lina said. "Anyway to answer your question Amelia she works as a waitress, still living with mom and dad." Lina said.

"Your mom and dad, this should be interesting, for the strongest human alive she sure doesn't sound too independent" Gourry said.

"But where should we start walking to, which city Lina?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, well my parents moved since the barrier broke awhile ago." Lina said. "I think she lives just east of Ciered. They live in a small house away from civilization."

"All the way back there!" Zelgadis screamed.

"How was I supposed know we would actually need her, It looks like we have a long flight. Right Filia?" Lina said with a funny look.

"Why me…?" Filia said whining. Filia took a long breath and sighed. "Turn around… again." She said as everyone turned and she transformed.

"Thanks for being an item of convenient transportation Filia!" Lina said as everyone once again climbed aboard her back except Xellos.

"So, Lina what do your parents do exactly?" Gourry said while Filia took off.

"Well, they also study magic. My mom is a sorceress while my dad is a sorcerer. They're in a guild that pays well for their research." Lina replied.

"I look forward to meeting them and your sister." Zelgadis said.

"My sister will probably be there but my parents travel a lot." Lina explained.

"Oh, I see." Zelgadis replied as they continued to fly.

"Faster Filia!" Xellos said while holding the carrot over her head as he flew above the head of the disgruntled golden dragon.

"Damned Xellos!" Filia screamed. Lina sighed as she looked down at the passing land under them.

"It has been a long time since I've even seen my sister, I wonder about her. When she isn't threatening me that is." Lina said.

"I know what you mean I haven't seen Amelia in awhile either, I was starting to miss picking on her." Nahga said smirking at Amelia.

"I don't know weather to hug you or hit you." Amelia replied.

"I would suggest none of those." Nahga said laughing. "Anyway, Lina teach me that Ragna Blade spell of yours!" Nahga said seriously.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to teach a third rate magician to cast one of the most powerful spells in black magic!" Lina replied.

"If I'm third rate then your fifth rate!" Nahga said screaming.

"Whoa, déjà vu." Zelgadis said.

"Why is that Zel?" Gourry asked.

"I think I've heard an argument very similar to this in the past, can't quite put my finger on it though." Zelgadis replied as he watched the two bicker at each other. Amelia was holding onto Zelgadis's sleeve watching Filia flap her wings, when she caught a glimpse of something in the air just above Filia's right wing.

"What the heck is that thing?" Amelia yelled out. Everyone turned his or her head to see what she was yelling about.

"Looks like more trouble, Filia prepare for an air battle if necessary." Lina commanded as the creature with black wings and a shadowy figure drew closer.

"Its that other monster we saw with Haren and Jhirad." Gourry yelled as it was now flying next to them.

"Well, see ya later!" Xellos said as he once again disappeared.

"You are the mortals, that destroyed most of me." The monster said as Filia gave the creature an ill-favored look.

"What is that thing?" Filia screamed.

"That's right we know your intentions, and must prevent them by any means." Amelia yelled out to the monster.

"Then so be it I Tyle, spawn of Dark Star shall be your demise." Tyle said as the monster took a swing at Filia and hit her side.

"Ahhhh!" Filia yelled in pain as Lina tossed Elmekia Lances at it.

"It doesn't matter who you spawned from, your still going to die!" Nahga said as she joined in the attack with Lina. Lina and Nahga fired relentlessly as the wounded Filia slowed down a little.

"Gourry use your sword, Amelia and I can cast light spells into it as you fire them from the sword!" Zelgadis said as Amelia and Gourry acknowledged.

"Good thinking Zel, the sword of light will amplify the spells power!" Amelia said. Zelgadis and Amelia started to fire light spells into the sword of light as Gourry held it up.

"I can feel the heat from the spells!" Gourry said.

"Hold onto it Gourry, just a bit longer!" Zelgadis pleaded.

"Your efforts are meaningless rid me of these pests slave!" Tyle said as Filia's wound started to glow.

"I… yes master." Filia said as her eyes turned red and she started to dive down toward the ground at break neck speed.

"What the hell, Filia what are you doing?" Lina screamed.

"I must obey." Filia said still diving to the ground.

"Damn, that Tyle must have put Filia under some kind of spell!" Zelgadis yelled. Gourry quickly sheathed his sword and held on to Filia's back.

"Protection spells, hurry!" Lina yelled, as they all were helpless watching the ground grow bigger in size.

"Hahaha, is this all the legendary Lina Inverse can do?" Tyle said as a huge impact hit the ground. Tyle landed next to where they had crashed. "Ha, and that's the end of that!" Tyle said walking toward the crater in the ground.

"I don't think so pal, with my amplifiers I was able to cast levitation on everyone in time before we hit the actual ground." Lina said as she floated to the ground with everyone else safely floating behind her.

"That was really close Lina!" Gourry said. Lina landed as the spell wore off and everyone was now standing on ground.

"You've forgotten one thing foolish human, slave come forth and be my shield!" Tyle commanded as Filia rose up from the crater in her dragon form, with red eyes.

"I will do as you wish." The enslaved Filia said as she walked in front of Tyle.

"Now you must kill your friend to even get a chance at me!" Tyle said as he laughed.

"No, Filia!" Nahga yelled as she ran toward Filia.

"Nahga don't!" Zelgadis said as he grabbed her just in time to make her dodge Filia's laser breath, as it hit the hills behind them.

"Damn, he really has us in a pinch!" Lina complained.

"We have to figure out a way to get behind Filia." Amelia said.

"How about we freeze Filia in place with that ice spell thingy, and take out that Tyle guy." Gourry said.

"Wow, I'm impressed Gourry. That might just work!" Zelgadis said.

"I'm running out of patience weaklings!" Tyle said, as Filia was ready to do his bidding.

"Ok guys we use Gourry's idea, but it may take some doing. Plus I want to modify it a little." Lina said as everyone huddled together.

"Kill them now my pet." Tyle said as Filia started firing her laser breath everywhere.

"Oh hell, run for it!" Nahga said as she and Zelgadis ran from Lina, Gourry, and Amelia running in split directions. Filia's laser breath was flailing wildly as Tyle was just watching the entertaining show he created.

"Run all you like, but eventually you will have to fight if you wish to live!" Tyle said with a smirk on his shadowy face. Lina ran while casting fireballs at Filia.

"Ha, so you don't care for your friend. Is that it?" Tyle said watching in confusion.

"I'm simply weakening her." Lina said under her breath. "Uh… yeah that's it pal, you got it right!" Lina said screaming at Tyle.

"So, you aren't so foolish after all. If you weren't a human you would make a good monster Lina Inverse! Doesn't this give a new meaning to the word Dragon Slave?" Tyle said laughing loudly.

"Don't count on it!" Lina said as she continued to run casting fireballs at Filia, while Filia was still using her laser breath.

"Use it now Nahga!" Zelgadis said as Nahga started to chant while Filia had Lina's complete attention.

"Freeze Rain!" Nahga yelled as thousands of tiny ice shards hit Filia and incased her in ice.

"Whew, the laser breath stopped!" Gourry said panting.

"What, cleaver little witch!" Tyle said getting ready to defend himself.

"Lets take him out before that ice melts!" Lina said as Gourry charged Tyle.

"The sword of light won't be enough!" Tyle said as he swung at Gourry and hit him to the ground.

"You ok Gourry?" Amelia said

"Just fine." Gourry said while in the ground.

"Now Nahga!" Lina yelled as Nahga pulled the spell charged sword of light out from behind her back.

"What, I thought that foolish swordsman wielded that sword!" A surprised Tyle said as he was hit by the supped up Sword of Light.

"Got him!" Nahga cheered as the light engulfed Tyle until there was no sight of him.

"Good going Nahga!" Gourry said as Nahga took a bow.

"That was a great plan!" Nahga said.

"Now we just have to figure out a way to make Filia understand why she's cold, now that Tyle is dead the spell should break." Lina said while they all got back into a group.

"Lets tell her she fell in really cold soup!" Gourry said grinning.

"Damn Gourry, I was beginning to think you had some brains too!" Lina yelled.

"Oh, come on Lina I'm trying my best!" Gourry snapped back.

"Those two will never see eye to eye in terms of IQ." Zelgadis said.

"Yeah I guess that much is true." Amelia replied.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lina screamed.

"Uh, do you guys feel that?" Nahga commented while the ice around Filia began to break.

"Hahaha, you fools really thought you beat me!" Tyle said reappearing before everyone while Filia broke free of the ice.

"Crap, crap, crap, can't you monsters just ever give up?" Lina cried.

"Golden Dragon, end this now!" Tyle commanded.

"As you wish master." Filia said as she sneezed then turned into human form shivering.

"So, you really did care for your friend. Smarter then I had hoped you would be, but you still lose hahaha" Tyle said.

"Your all talk pal, that blow from the sword of light greatly weakened your power!" Lina said shaking her finger at Tyle.

"However, your friend will now kill you!" Tyle said as Filia was starting to chant something and shot a spell at Lina.

"Run for it!" Lina said as the others followed her behind a hill and Filia's spell hit ground.

"That's it run, make it more satisfying to me. You cannot hide forever!" Tyle yelled.

"I really thought we had this guy, damn!" Zelgadis said while Lina started to think of another plan.

"If your going to think of a plan, do it now!" Nahga complained as she saw Tyle and Filia getting closer to their location.

"I can't believe Filia is that weak to his spell!" Gourry said.

"Its not that she is weak I personally have never seen this kind of a spell before. I've seen stuff like it, but this one from what I can tell won't break until we kill Tyle." Lina said while she took a large sigh.

"So what now?" Gourry said.

"Isn't it obvious, you all die!" Tyle said as he figured out their location.

"Dragon I order you to reveal your true form and blast them all to hell!" Tyle said.

"I will obey." Filia said as she once again transformed into her dragon form.

"Oh great, so this is how it ends huh?" Lina said as Zelgadis hit her on the head.

"What do you mean this is how it ends!" Zelgadis yelled.

"Protection barriers, now!" Amelia said. "What, It didn't do anything!"

"That's because we're all too exhausted to use anymore magic…" Lina said.

"Filia I know your in there, please don't!" Amelia screamed.

"I will obey master." Filia said as the laser breath shot out and hit the group sending them all flying into the air only to hit the ground again.

"Z…Zel are you alive?" Lina said while Zelgadis was lying next to her not moving. "Damn, you… Tyle" Lina said as she tried to get back up only to fall down again. Lina saw everyone lying motionless on the ground, and a few sounds from her companions.

"Looks like we're still alive… barley, g…good thing we weakened Filia." Lina said to herself still lying on the ground.

"Finish them off slave!" Tyle said, as Filia was about to do her laser breath once more.

"Well, well I'm gone for awhile and it all turns out this way does it?" Xellos said appearing above Filia's head. Xellos smacked Filia's head with his staff as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"X…Xellos!" Lina gasped.

"Oh, hello there Lina. It looks like you could use some help!" Xellos said.

"Ha, that foolish monster from the other day!" Tyle said laughing.

"Yes, we could use a hand thanks for taking out Filia." Lina said.

"No problem, she'll be fine but I'm afraid I can't help you fight Tyle." Xellos replied.

"Damnit Xellos!" Lina said.

"But before you get all frustrated, I brought someone who can!" Xellos said with a smirk as someone in a cloak emerged from the dusty mist.

"Who… is that?" Lina asked.

"I've had enough, no more playing around!" Tyle said as he started to raise his hand for a huge attack. The figure threw off the cloak and drew a sword.

"No one is allowed to hurt my sister, but me!" The figure said, now emerging from the dust that Filia had made.

"Sis!" Lina said with her new regained hope.

"Now you die!" Tyle said as he threw a ball of energy toward Lina.

"Ahhhh!" Lina screamed as Luna extended her sword and absorbed the energy.

"What, Impossible!" Tyle screamed as Luna approached Tyle.

"Now, be a good boy and go back to hell." Luna said as she took up her sword and slashed him twice. Tyle stood for a moment.

"Damn, how can a mere human beat me!" Tyle said as he vaporized into nothing.

"Sis, t...thanks." Lina said as Luna walked toward her.

"Lina…" Luna said as she hit Lina on the head.

"What the hell was that for!" Lina yelled.

"Help your friends up, use your recovery spell!" Luna said frustrated. Lina helped everyone up and healed one by one, with Filia still knocked out but in her human form now.

"It looks like Filia will finally be ok right Lina?" Gourry said looking at Luna.

"I'm not Lina, h…hey is that the sword of light?" Luna said with wide eyes as her violet hair shot into the sky.

"What the, your not Lina!" Gourry said shrieking.

"How much do you want for that sword of yours cutie?" Luna said winking at Gourry.

"I think I see a family resemblance…" Zelgadis said as Amelia and Nahga fainted.

"Damnit Luna, that's my guardian your talking to. Besides he promised me the sword of light!" Lina said screaming at her sister.

"When did I promise that Lina!" Gourry screamed.

"We'll just see about that little sister!" Luna said while the two were grabbing Gourry back and forth.

"Xellos, and here I thought you were just going to let us die." Filia said as she came to.

"Oh, good your back to normal!" Xellos said as Filia grabbed his neck.

"Don't think I'll forgive that bump you just gave me you damned monster!" Filia said as she started yelling at Xellos.

"Oh, well all is well that ends well." Zelgadis said.

"This is well?" Amelia replied.


	10. R and R

Chapter 10: R and R

After the destruction of Tyle, Luna only agrees to answer most questions when they reach her house and so the group follows Luna Inverse to also recover from their painful wounds.

"Hey Xellos, why did you help us back there?" Lina said while Luna was leading the group to her house.

"Orders." Xellos said grinning.

"Right… I should have guessed by now." Lina said as she smacked her head. "Ouch, damn I should be more careful and by the way Filia."

"Yes, Lina?" Filia asked.

"Just why the hell did you shoot your laser breath at us!" Lina said as she hit her in the arm.

"H…hey the only part I remember is that bump Xellos gave me, so stop already!" Filia yelled.

"She didn't deserve that Lina!" Amelia said.

"That's right don't forget that she was under a spell Lina!" Zelgadis snapped.

"That's no excuse, ouch it even hurts to talk." Lina said grabbing her neck.

"Good, maybe it'll shut you up the rest of the way." Luna said looking back at Lina while making a fist. Lina stopped talking with a vein sticking out of her forehead while Gourry walked up to Luna.

"Say, that was pretty impressive, what you did back there." Gourry said.

"I've dealt with at least thirty of those things since you people destroyed Dark Star." Luna said pouting. "They call themselves spawns of Dark Star. High-level monster spin-offs, of Dark Star himself."

"Whoa, that's intense!" Gourry said as Luna smiled.

"Heh, I can see what Lina sees in you. I too am a master swordsman, or women that is. With that sword you've got there I could be even stronger." Luna said smirking.

"Your just like Lina, only you have violet hair and your breasts are way bigger!" Gourry commented. Luna stared at him for a moment as Lina approached him.

"What was that?" Lina screamed. "Damnit I thought I told you never to mention that again, what is with you Gourry!" She yelled as she grabbed Gourry and shook him.

"Here we go again." Zelgadis said.

"Yeah, another pointless argument." Amelia and Nahga said in synchronization as they continued to follow Luna through the now grassy plains.

"I said sorry, ouch!" Gourry complained as Lina hit him once more for good old fashion measure.

"Anyway, what is with the mini Dark Stars again?" Lina asked.

"Like I said, they are spawns of his power. Dark Star was so powerful that his remains split into monsters." Luna explained.

"Well that's bad news, how many more are out there?" Zelgadis yelled.

"I'm not too sure but, after you killed Dark Star his remains fell over Ciered when it was still under construction. Which is why you find them around here often." Luna said. "Don't be fooled by their looks, they are very powerful."

"Well we already know that part." Lina said. "So, that's why the other monsters claimed to be from the Overworld. They are from Dark Star himself!"

"Correct Lina, but they are trying to put Dark Star back together. Although I'm not sure how." Luna said.

"I bet it has something to do with this!" Nahga said as she pulled the manuscript from Lina's shirt pocket.

"A Clair Bible manuscript, where did you get that?" Luna said when she stopped walking to take a closer look.

"Best not to ask." Lina replied.

"I'm impressed, but you do know there are several ties to resurrecting dark lords in it right?" Luna said.

"Yes, which is why there after us all the time." Lina said as she rubbed her head.

"Hmm, lets talk more later." Luna said as she continued her walk.

"Sure." Lina said as she shrugged and everyone continued to follow.

"I'm sure even though that those things are out there, that other creepy monsters who are not of Dark Star still follow us. Um no offence Xellos!" Amelia said.

"None taken!" Xellos replied floating on his back following the group.

"Xellos, what is Xellas up too?" Luna said as she shook her finger.

"Oh, my… I can't put anything past you can I Luna?" Xellos said.

"Xellas, as in beast master Xellas. So that's you boss huh?" Lina screamed.

"Correct, she made me. I am her priest and warrior formed into one monster." Xellos said with a smirk.

"Damn, then you must be one of the most powerful monsters left in this world. After we killed two higher ups Garv and Hellmaster!" Zelgadis said.

"That is correct." Xellos said still floating.

"Answer my question Xellos, what is she up too?" Luna said.

"She only wishes to help Luna, you being a close friend of hers and all." Xellos said as he opened his eyes.

"What!" Lina gasped.

"Oh, I get it. You chose to live in Ciered to help the people get rid of the monsters then, right Luna?" Gourry said as Lina smacked her head.

"Ouch, damnit!" Lina said.

"That's right." Luna said.

"Whoa, hold on here. Your Xellas's friend?" Lina said as she hit Gourry.

"Good friend?" Zelgadis added.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll help her plans for destruction." Luna said laughing. "I'll kill her if that happens."

"Some friendship!" Nahga replied.

"Its allot like yours with Xellos I suppose. Am I wrong to assume you're currently working together?" Luna added. Lina shrugged and let go of Gourry.

"I suppose your right, but still a monster that powerful is your friend man that is hard to swallow." Lina said as she shook her head and continued to follow her sister.

"Lina, if you knew there were ties to resurrecting dark lords why did you take that manuscript?" Luna asked.

"We had no idea at the time it was a bad idea, Zel was looking for a cure for his body while I was looking for a spell to make my Blood Talismans stronger, in amplification. Dark Star's spawns never crossed our minds, besides we couldn't read the damn thing." Lina explained.

"I see… you really should research things more!" Luna screamed.

"Right, sorry." Lina said frowning while they reached a fork in the road of the grassy area, and followed Luna, as she turned right in the fork.

"So how much further do we have to reach your house Luna?" Amelia asked.

"It will not be too long now." Luna replied.

"Um, Luna why didn't you take the job to save the world last time?" Lina asked. Luna stopped and chuckled.

"The prophecy called for a human, the struggle between light and darkness remember." Luna said. "Because I have some of Ceiphied's power inside of me, I couldn't have been the one the prophecy foretold."

"Oh, I see." Lina said.

"What!" Zelgadis said as he lost his footing and quickly recovered himself. "So, that's why you were afraid of her!"

"You were afraid of me little sister?" Luna said as Lina gave a dirty look to Zelgadis and Luna continued to walk. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since I did say I would get you back for what happened when we were smaller."

"Damnit Zel, thanks a lot!" Lina snapped.

"Oops, sorry Lina." Zelgadis said.

"But while the subject is still fresh what was it Lina did exactly?" Gourry asked. Luna frowned and didn't reply.

"Uh, Gourry now isn't the best time for that!" Lina yelled.

"Right, sorry." Gourry replied. Lina walked up to Gourry.

"I'll tell you later." Lina whispered to Gourry.

"Heh, ok." Gourry replied as they all continued on the road to Luna's house.

"So, you actually have the power of Ceiphied the dragon God!" Filia said as Luna perked back up.

"I can control part of his power, but I can't really say how strong it is. Sometimes its really strong and sometimes its really weak." Luna replied.

"Oh, but still that proves that the battle between the Gods and Monsters was neither won or lost." Nahga said.

"Yes, when Ceiphied fought Shabranigdu the battle was almost dead even. The dragon God Ceiphied had only a slight advantage in power which he was able to use to break Shabranigdu into separate pieces." Luna said.

"I know that part, its just that… How is it you are able to control his power with Ceiphied's body destroyed?" Nahga said in confusion.

"Actually, that's a very good question. I'm not too sure myself. I don't even know why or how I can use it." Luna replied.

"There is an explanation actually!" Xellos said.

"Oh, and what is that?" Filia said.

"Oh, I don't know what that is yet but I know that there has to be one!" Xellos remarked, as the group got closer to Luna's house.

"I was actually expecting a remark like that this time!" Zelgadis said.

"Great, lots of help you are Xellos… Great protector!" Lina said.

"I fail to see what that has anything to do with what I just said, oh well." Xellos said as he continued to float.

"So, your power seems to be fading in and out correct?" Zelgadis said.

"Yes, I think Ceiphied's power is fading in and out since that battle. But I don't know why I'm the only one that can to use it." Luna said. The group walked for about five more minutes until they reached a wooden house.

"For a person with such a reputation, your house is kind of small isn't it?" Amelia said as Luna turned around.

"I suppose, however I need to keep a low profile so I don't get any unwanted visitors." Luna said as she glared at Amelia.

"Oh, that does make since…" Amelia replied.

"Well, shall we go in then?" Luna said as the group followed her inside. Once everyone was inside Lina saw a painting of her Mother and Father hanging up which seemed recent.

"Wow, that painting is actually pretty good." Lina remarked.

"Yes, father thought it would be nice to renew their vows to each other. Afterwards they had a very talented artist paint their portrait." Luna replied.

"How romantic!" Amelia blurted out.

"Anyway I suppose we should get down to why we're here." Zelgadis said as Lina nodded.

"Please sit down." Luna said as everyone sat at a rectangular table.

"Well Luna its quite a story, but what it all comes down to is this." Lina said as she handed the manuscript to Luna. Luna took it into her hands and studied it further.

"It all started when we met up with these monsters that wanted it so bad. However we think we now know why. As you said earlier they are spawns from Darkstar, which makes even more since now because they are trying to resurrect Darkstar." Lina said.

"You should have known that by now." Luna replied.

"But what confuses me is that Filia says this has the meanings of summoning a being as powerful as him to this world, Chaotic Blue." Lina said as Luna dropped the manuscript on the table. "Which doesn't make much since either, please tell us. What is the legend of Chaotic Blue?" Lina added.

"The legend has no matter in these latest developments. If Chaotic Blue is brought to this dimension it could mean the ending of all things in this universe." Luna replied.

"Then this is most definitely important to have, right?" Nahga said.

"As long as we have it in our possession, they cannot use the pieces they have found either, so your correct Nahga." Xellos added.

"What, you mean to tell me the monsters have pieces to this as well?" Luna said.

"Oh, didn't I mention that?" Xellos replied.

"No, you neglected to tell me that little detail." Luna said.

"Wait a minute, I thought I noticed something different in the monsters Lina fought then the one we just faced earlier!" Amelia said.

"She has a point, the monsters we faced we're much weaker in power to that spawn we just faced. But they couldn't be killed, one of their names was Redin, and they also claimed to be from the Overworld." Lina remarked.

"If they are indeed different then there is something we've missed, maybe overlooked." Nahga said as Gourry started to fall asleep on the table.

"I may just have to go with you to help, but first I must tell my boss I need to use vacation time." Luna commented as everyone with the exception of Gourry fell out of their chairs and crawled back on them.

"Damn, even in the face of total destruction she's thinking about her job!" Lina said as Zelgadis chuckled a little.

"But, still I would like to know more about this alternate dimension and of this Chaotic blue." Zelgadis said.

"Very well." Luna replied and took a breath. "The Lord of Nightmares created two dimensions of existence." Luna began as she glanced at the table. "No one knows why she did, but some believe it was to see which dimension would survive the longest in extreme conditions. Others believe that the universe needed to be balanced out by opposites in either dimension otherwise existence would not be possible. I happen to believe the second one, and guess who was the opposite to balance out Shabranigdu in the other dimension?"

"I see, so since Shabranigdu is out of the picture at the moment. Then that means they think they can resurrect him by brining Chaotic Blue to this dimension, but why would they want to do that?" Zelgadis replied.

"A very good question considering we monsters hate each other between dimensions, and that pieces of Shabranigdu can be found in this world to resurrect him." Xellos said floating above the table.

"Actually it makes perfect sense, all things need opposites to survive. With Shabranigdu in his weakened state of being, they are afraid he might be destroyed. If that happens Chaotic Blue will die as well. So they wish to revive Lord Shabranigdu to full strength by using Chaotic Blue." Luna said as the room fell silent.

"Wait if that was true then wouldn't that mean that the equivalent of Hellmaster and the others in the other dimension be killed as well. Oh this whole thing makes me so confused!" Amelia said as her head hit the table.

"Yes, that is true Amelia which is why the monster race has greatly weakened. If they lose two other dark lords then the monster race will be without hardly any leadership." Luna replied.

"Is that so?" Xellos said with a smirk. "I must go report these recent developments to my boss, to make sure everything that was discussed is in fact true." Xellos said as he disappeared into air.

"This is our chance to bring the monster race to its knees, lets go kill Shabranigdu!" Nahga blurted out.

"They would be expecting that Nahga, which is why we need to come up with a better plan. One that wont get us all killed." Lina replied as she slowly got over the shock of the things just discussed. "I hope whoever my opposite is isn't like a complete moron and gets killed!" Lina said as she whined. "I need some food!"

"Wouldn't worry too much about that considering that you've been alive for this long. Besides I think that between you Lina and your opposite you would be the one to kill his or herself first." Luna said grinning.

"Wow I really feel bad for her opposite!" Nahga added laughing.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Lina shouted in defense.

"Well, you were voted most likely to end her own life out of stupidity when we were in school, well that is until you blew it up." Luna replied as Lina's face got red and steam jolted from her ears.

"Calm down Lina, they're just messing with ya!" Gourry said as Lina started whining and pounding the table.

"Anyway, I'm off to notify my work that I'm officially on vacation. You can camp here for the night, turns out I have more than enough rooms to accommodate guests in this beat up log cabin. Mom and Dad made sure that they're many guests had a place to sleep, see you later." Luna said as she winked at Gourry walking out of the front door.

Lina stopped whining and hit Gourry for watching Luna walk out of the door. "Ouch Lina, I wish you would stop abusing me!" Gourry said.

"Try not doing something stupid for once and you may just get your wish!" Lina screamed while the others walked away from the table.

"Its not my fault she has a hypnotic waste you know!"

"Shut your flapping mouth Gourry!" Lina screamed again.

Amelia sighed as she, Zelgadis, and Nahga looked at the separate rooms. "You know it really didn't look this big from the outside." Amelia said as Nahga walked into a room claiming it.

"This one is perfect, no one disturb me!" Nahga yelled as Zelgadis and Amelia went on to find rooms of their own.

"Well, it looks like what you have discussed tonight turned out to all be completely true!" Xellos said appearing between Gourry and Lina at the table.

"Xellos, damnit don't do that!" Lina said shocked, while Xellos landed on the table sitting down. "What do you mean, Luna was right?"

"Correct, Luna is and always has been a genius. It just so happens lord beast master killed one of her body guards to make sure this was true in the other dimension, the equivalent of that body guard in our dimension dropped dead." Xellos said as he gave Lina a really twisted smile.

"That's low Xellos, real low!" Lina blurted out.

"Now, now Lina we monsters thrive off of fear and death. To us everything is disposable, although we don't let that fact blind our logic." Xellos said.

"Xellos, after all we have been through how do you expect me to believe you. Besides my sister was never a genius, just a really good sword fighter. Besides I know you couldn't cross dimensions if you wanted to right now." Lina said.

"Of cores, Lina I would expect no less from the worlds best sorcerer." Xellos added as Lina raised an eyebrow.

"Xellos you truly are an enigma, anyway I'm getting tired lets get some sleep Gourry." Lina added as Gourry followed Lina to the hallway littered with guest rooms, while Xellos disappeared again.

"This one will do just fine, good night Gourry." Lina said as she jumped onto the bed, and Gourry slept on the floor near her. A new day rose as Lina awoke from her bed to find Gourry missing in the room. "Hope he didn't wonder off into a trap or something." Lina said rubbing her eyes and yawning. The sun was shining brightly through her window when she heard giggling from a room nearby. Lina walked into the room of the lighthearted laughter to find an incredibly drunk Gourry next to a topless Luna.

"Hello little sister, Gourry said that he would give me the Sword of Light if he saw my breasts." Luna said, while Lina's hair shot out in all directions out of anger.

"G…G…Gourry!" Lina screamed.

"All it took was a gallon of wine, and some exposure to get him to agree." Luna said laughing.

"Its, not fair… you asked him while he was drunk!" Lina screamed in aggravation as her face turned red.

"Hey L…Lina, look I'm at the circus." Gourry said as he reached for Luna's breasts. "Honk, Honk!" he said while squeezing on Luna's breasts.

"Such a tease, eh Lina; by the way I got you back big time!" Luna said winking as Lina fainted.


End file.
